That Fateful Encounter
by ReinLighten97
Summary: "Ketika kau sedih, cobalah belajar dari bintang. Meski mereka berada di tempat tergelap sekalipun, mereka tetap bersinar terang. Seakan keadaan apapun mereka akan selalu kuat" Modern AU, cover is not mine
1. Chapter 1

Ini merupakan fanfiction pertamaku, semoga dapat menghibur ^-^

ChocolateSenpai18

 _ **That Faithful Encounter**_

 **~11 Tahun yang Lalu~**

Normal P.O.V.

Pagi hari itu merupakan awal dari musim semi, dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran. Jalan raya Kota Magnolia itu telah dipenuhi oleh riuh kesibukan aktivitas penduduk. Disinilah kita bertemu dengan keluarga yang sangat berisik, The Dragneel Family.

"Ma! Dimanakah Happy?" teriak anak lelaki berambut salmon itu seraya berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur, tempat ibunya berada.

"Happy? Er.. Kalo tidak salah tadi ia keluar mencari ikan? Entahlah" jawab ibunya itu yang diketahui bernama Grandeeney itu dengan santai, tanpa memalingkan muka dari masakan yang tengah ia buat.

"HIIII! Ma! Bagaimana kalo Happy diculik? Bahkan lebih parah! Dijadikan sate?! AH!" teriak anak kecil berumur 7 tahun itu sambil berlari kearah pintu dan pergi keluar untuk mencari kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Aduh, pagi-pagi sudah berisik saja.." dengus lelaki tua bernama Igneel

"Dia mendapat energi berlebih itu darimu bukan?'' jawab wanita itu pada suaminya disertai dengan senyum masam.

Lelaki itu hanya membalikan badannya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton TV (?) sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak kepergian bocah salmon itu dan ia tak kunjung kembali. Ketika Gradeeney menutuskan untuk mencari anak nya, tiba tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan seoang bocah yang rambutnya tiba-tiba botak sebelah, memegang kucing biru, disertai dengan grins khas nya.

"KYA! PAPA! Ada orang gila di pintu!"

Wanita itu langsung berlari ketakutan ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, dapat terlihat juga Igneel keluar dari dapur memegang sepuah frying pan hitam, siap untuk memukul orang gila yang dimaksud.

Bocah salmon itu hanya dapat terdiam dan bersweat drop melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu yang diluar kendali. Sambil menjadikan kucing biru itu tamengnya, ia mencoba menenangkan ayahnya.

"Pa, ini Natsu!" rengek anak kecil itu kepada papanya.

"Kau! Alien utusan planet mana?! Anakku tak berambut aneh seperti itu!" lanjut ayahnya dalam pose kuda-kudanya.

"Cih.. Tadi ada yang mau gundulin Happy, pas aku loncat mau tolongin, eh malah rambut jadi yang kegundulin ehehehe"

Sambil tertawa, kedua orang tuanya lalu menghampiri Natsu dan melihatnya lekat-lekat, keheningan tersebar di ruangan itu, lalu...

"MUAHAHAHA! Anak bodoh!"

"Hahaha! Natsu, kau terlalu polos hahaha"

"Siapapun yang melihat takkan mengenalimu"

"HAHAHAH!"

Kedua orangtuanya tak berhenti menertawai anak tunggal mereka itu, Natsu pun akhirnya lelah dan kesal lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Meski begitu, masih dapat tersengar suara tertawa kedua orang tuanya itu yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Cih..."

Sementara itu, di kediaman Keluarga Heartfilia

Dokter itu melepaskan stetoskop nya,

"Tuan, Nyonya, sepertinya putri keduamu ini tak akan selamat" lalu ia menghembuskan napasnya dan melanjutkan,

"jantungnya terlalu lemah dan tak akan bertahan lama, maafkan aku"

Dokter itu lalu menundukan kepala dan berjalan keluar Heartfilia Estate membawa segala perlengkapannya. Disana tertunduklah Mr. dan Mrs. Heartfilia dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Pa, bagaimana ini... Hiks.. Hiks" sambil tersedu-sedu, Nyanya Layla itu membenamkan dirinya dalam dekapan suaminya

"Ma, dia merupakan dokter terbaik dan kesepuluh.. Papa tak tahu harus bagaimana" lanjut Jude dengan suara yang terdengar hampir berbisik.

Seketika itu rungan tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh tangisan kedua orang tua itu pada putri keduanya yang berumur 3 tahun, harapan mereka sudah semuanya sirna. Mereka pun tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memberi tahu putri pertamanya, Lucy, mengenai adiknya yang tak akan berumur lama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, keluarga yang penuh canda tawa ini dipenuhi dengan kesedihan yang mendalam tanpa sedikitpun harapan tersisa.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, Lucy Heartfilia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah mengunjungi teman-temannya.

"Tadaima!" teriak perempuan berumur 6 tahun itu sembari berjalan masuk rumah bersama bibi yang paling disayanginya, Mrs. Spetto.

Lucy segera menuju ke kamar adiknya. Kamar itu dipenuhi lampu kuning dan lantai marmer putih, dan dapat dikatakan terlalu besar untuk anak berusia 3 tahun. Lucy duduk di dekat adiknya dan tersenyum manis.

"Michelle, bagaimana keadaanmu?' tanya Lucy sembari memegang tangan adiknya yang terasa agak dingin. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kening adik kecilnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kamu pasti bisa sembuh.. Nanti kalo sudah sembuh kita bisa main lagi!" lanjut Lucy dengan penuh antusias kepada adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kita bakal main boneka, masak-masak, dan jalan-jalan lagi sama Mama Papa!"

Lucy dapat merasakan air matanya mulai bercucuran mengenang saat saat bersama adiknya, seketika itu pun ia sadar kalau menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia raih tngan adiknya lalu melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan adiknya.

"Ne, Michelle, janji ya kamu sembuh! Lucy janji ga akan nangis lagi!" ia lalu tersenyum dan memluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Nah sekarang Lucy bacain cerita ya! Judulnya Fairy Tale"

1 jam pun berlalu sejak saat itu, Lucy memutuskan untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Ia berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar itu menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu putih besar, ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Layla, bagaimana ini?" tanya Jude dengan perlahan

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Lucy" jawab Layla pasrah sambil menahan tangisnya keluar.

Lucy yang menunggu di depan pintu pun tak mengerti maksud kedua orang tuanya

"Michelle... Mengapa ini harus terjadi pada dirinya!" lanjut Layla yang akhirnya tak dapat membenamkan kesedihannya. Mata Lucy pun membelalak,

'apa yang terjadi pada Michelle?' batin Lucy

"Maafkan aku Layla, tak semua hal berjalan sesuai kehendak kita" jawab Jude dengan sendu, ia membenamkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya, merasa frustasi.

"Waktu Michelle tak akan lama, Pa!" seketika Layla menjerit, kalimat itu seakan menusuk diri Lucy, meskipun hampir semuanya terasa hancur, Lucy mencoba membuka pintu menghadap kedua orangtuanya.

"Pa, ma... Itu ga bener kan?" tanya Lucy perlahan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya dapat terdiam dan terisak, Lucy yang merasa tak didengar bertanya sekali lagi, suaranya mulai terdengar agak goyah

"Pa.. Ma.. Jawab Lucy.." pinta Lucy

Jawaban yang dia dapat hanyalah isakan kedua orang tuanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Seakan mendapat jawaban, Lucy segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, rasa sesak meliputi seluruh tubuhnya, lampu lampu koridor yang hangat terlihat dingin dan air matapun tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

Michelle tak dapat memenuhi janjinya, begitupun Lucy. Ia berlari keluar rumah tanpa arah, tak ada seorangpun pembantunya yang menyadari. Sesampainya ia di luar, udara malam terasa begitu menusuk sehingga membuatnya susah bernapas. Tanpa sadar langkahnya itu membawa dirinya pada sebuah bukit kosong yang begitu gelap. Disanalah, ia melepas segala tangisnya

"Hiks.. Michelle.. Hue!" tangisnya pecah semakin keras dan a tak peduli akan apapun pada saat itu.

Di kediaman Dragneel

"Ma, Pa, aku pergi main sama Gray dan Jellal!" teriak Natsu pada kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum berhasil membuka pintu, papanya berteriak dari kejauhan,

"Jangan lupa pakai topi kalo gamau diketawain" kata papanya dengan santai tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Tvnya.

Grandeeney hanya tertawa melihat hal itu sambil mengambil topi berwarna hitam dari kulit dan memakaikannya pada anaknya tersebut.

"Hati-hati Natsu" kata mamanya sambil membukakan pintu.

Natsu memberikan grins khas nya lalu pergi bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oy Natsu, ngapain pake topi?" tanya lelaki berambut biru sembari bermain ayunan.

"Eh, gapapa" jawab Natsu singkat seraya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Guys, liat deh! Aku dikasih gelang sama sodara!" sahut Gray dari kepada kedua temannya itu.

Natsu dan Jellal sontak menoleh dan berjalan kearah Gray yang sedang duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari ayunan itu.

"Wah.. Ada tulisannya!" kata Jellal seraya meneliti gelang itu. Ia berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertera pada gelang itu

"Gray... Gray! Itu namamu!" kata Jellal riang seraya mengambil gelang itu dari genggaman Gray.

Gray tersenyum bangga kedua temannya itu, ia merasa senang memiliki hal yang tak dimiliki kedua temannya itu. Beberapa lama kemudian Gray melihat Natsu yang mencoba mengambil gelang itu dari Jellal.

"Oy, kepala api! Jangan kau apa-apakah barang itu ya!" kata Gray tegas

Tentu saja menerima barang utuh dari tangan Natsu merupakan hal yang hampir tak akan pernah terjadi. Natsu yang merasa kesal dengan ucapan Gray tersebut lalu mengambil gelang itu dari tangan Jellal.

"Nah, ambil kalo bisa, wlee" teriak Natsu seraya berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Gray dan Jellal hanya dapat melongo sebelum akhirnya mengejar Natsu

"Oy Natsu!" teriak keduanya sembari terus berlari ke arah perginya bocah salmon itu.

"Gray, sepertinya Natsu hilang jejak" kata Jellal kepada Gray setelah menemukan perempatan jalan tanpa jejak.

"Jellal, kamu lewat sana!" sahut Gray sambil menunjukkan kearah kiri

"Dan aku ke arah sana" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan arah kanan

"Oke!"

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berpencar kearah berlawanan.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Natsu menyadari dirinya berada di tempat yang begitu gelap

'Di daerah bukit ya' batinnya seraya mengusap keringat yang mengucur. Hal yang dapat dilihatnya hanya langit malam penuh bintang dan beberapa pepohonan besar. Di dalam kesunyian itu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Seketika itu ia merasa ketakutan,

'suara hantu..kah?' tanya Natsu dalam pikirannya.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Setelah ia dengar, suara itu berasal dari belakang pohon- pohon besar. Dengan berani ia menelusuri belakang pohon dan menemukan pemandangan yang indah, langit penuh bintang dan bukit yang begitu terang serta seorang anak perempuan berambut, blonde?

'Jadi dia yang menangis?' ia bertanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Natsu memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Salah satu tangannya masih memegang gelang milik Gray itu

"Hey" kata lelaki rambut bertopi itu secara pelan

Gadis itu memalingkan muka dari dekapannya dan menatap lelaki disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum sendu sembari menatap Natsu.

"Kenapa nangis?" tanya Natsu dengan polos, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Perempuan itu menatap langit penuh bintang kemudian menjawab, "Mengetahui seseorang yang penting mau meninggalkan hidupmu itu sedih ya"

Seketika itu Lucy kembali merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya, Natsu panik melihat itu

'aduh, bagimana ini?' batin Natsu

Kemudian dengan reflek ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata dipipinya itu, gadis di sampingnya hanya dapat menatapnya, kaget dengan reaksi seseorang bertopi itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa" kata Natsu dengan pelan

"Aku tak pernah merasakan diriku ditinggal siapapun" lanjutnya lagi, namun kali ini ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit berbintang.

"Tapi mamaku selalu mengatakan, kita harus belajar seperti bintang" ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap gadis blonde di sampingnya

"Meski mereka berada di tempat tergelap sekalipun, mereka tetap bersinar terang. Seakan keadaan apapun mereka akan selalu kuat" dengan grins khasnya, ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu seakan memberi semangat.

Gadis blonde itu akhirnya membiarkan dirinya menangis keras di samping lelaki itu.

Sedangkan Natsu, akhirnya, dapat bersikap rasional dan bijaksana, ia senang dapat membantu seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

Mereka terdiam dalam keadaan itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya

''Arigatou" katanya singkat sembari tersenyum hangat pada Natsu

Natsu menatap gadis itu dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya,

"Boleh kutanya, namamu?" tanya Natsu dengan berhati- hati

"Namaku L—"

"Oy, kepala api! Keluarlah!"

Terdengar teriakan dari balik pepohonan yang memotong kalimat gadis blonde itu. Dengan sigap Natsu berdiri

"Aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu lagi gadis blonde, tetap semangat, aye!" sahut Natsu seraya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gadis itu hanya dapat melihat kepergiannya dari jauh, sebelum menyadari ada sebuah benda di sebelahnya, ia mengambil benda itu yang rupanya adalah sebuah gelang bernama.

"Gray?" kata Lucy pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia menatap langit penuh bintang itu dan tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih Gray, sampai bertemu lagi, aku akan mencarimu" kata Lucy dengan pelan

 **~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Normal P.O.V.

Tujuh tahun pun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Keluarga Heartfilia itu akhirnya kembali ke Magnolia setelah tinggal di Acalypha selama 11 tahun. Kepergian putri kedua mereka, Michelle, dapat dilalui oleh ketiga orang itu.

Kini Lucy Heartfilia, anak tunggal dari pengusaha The Heartfilia Railways telah berumur 17 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang penuh semangat dan tak mudah menyerah. Gadis blonde itupun memiliki hobi yang tak biasa, yakni, memandang bintang-bintang di langit.

Gelang peninggalan bertuliskan nama 'Gray' itupun masih disimpannya dengan baik. Dirinya tak pernah melupakan apa yang telah diberikan lelaki itu padanya.

"Huh.. Apakah dia masih tinggal di Magnolia ya?" tanya Lucy pada boneka seperti anjing yang ia sebut Plue

Lucy kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang super besar dan membuka salah satu lacinya, disana terdapat berbagai surat dirinya kepada adik kecilnya, Michelle di alam sana serta gelang 11 tahun lalu. Ia memperhatikan gelang itu lalu menyimpannya kembali dan menghela napas

"11 tahun ya..."

Keesokan harinya

"Lucy! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Mrs. Spetto kepada anak majikannya yang sedang merapikan seragamnya.

"Bentar bi, sudah mau beres ini!" jawab Lucy seraya memperhatikan dirinya di kaca. Seragamnya bertipe sailor dengan kemeja putih dan rok biru serta dasi berwarna biru. Ia mengikat sebagian rambutnya membentuk side ponytail.

"Oke! Hari pertama sekolah, semangat Lucy!" kata gadis blonde itu kepada dirinya sendiri

Ia segera turun ke lantai bawah menuju ke meja makan. Di sepanjang koridor dapat terlihat bahwa aktivitas menyibukan para pembantu rumah tersebut sudah dimulai. Sesampainya di meja makan, ia melihat beberapa piring roti dilengkapi telur dan bacon kesukaannya,

"Pagi Lucy!" sahut mamanya yang telah berada di ruang itu bersama suaminya.

Sambil menarik kursi, ia memberikan senyum kepada kedua orang tuanya,

"Pagi, Ma, Pa, sarapannya the best lah!" lanjutnya dengan riang seraya melahap roti itu dengan semangat. Papanya yang melihat tindakan putri tunggalnya hanya dapat tersenyum dari kejauhan dengan bangga.

"Lucy, apa pergi sekolahnya ga mau dianter Caprico?" tanya papanya itu seraya memotong roti dan memakannya.

Gadis pirang itu langsung menoleh dan menggeleng kepalanya.

''Hime-sama, bekalmu sudah siap" kata pelayan berambut pink pendek sambil menaruh kotak bekal di meja dan beranjak pergi

"Arigatou Virgo!"

Dengan segera ia menghabiskan sarapannya lalu mengambi kotak bekal serta tasnya

"Pa, ma, Lucy pergi dulu ya.." pamit gadis itu pada orang tuanya lalu keluar dari rumah

"Hati-hati Lucy!" teriak mamanya dari kejauhan sembari tersenyum kepada figur yang menjauh tersebut.

* * *

Jarak antara estate itu dengan sekolahnya sekitar 1 km sehingga berjalan pun tak akan memakan waktu yang banyak. Udara pagi di awal musim panas itu terasa begitu menyegarkan, pepohonan besar yang banyak tumbuh di pinggir jalan pun seakan membuat hari pertama masuk sekolah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

Keasikan Lucy mengamati pemandangan membuat dirinya kurang memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya...

DUGH!

Tanpa sengaja gadis itu menabrak seseorang dihadapannya, buku-buku yang dibawa gadis dihadapannya pun berhamburan. Dengan segera Lucy membantu gadis itu kembali mengumpulkan buku-buku itu

"Etto.. Gomenasai.." kata Lucy kepada gadis dihadapannya sembari menatapnya dengan seksama

'Eh.. seragamnya sama?' batinnya dalam hati

Gadis yang ditubruknya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada si blonde dan tersenyum manis

"Tak apa kok, eh, kurasa sekolah kita sama?" tanya perempuan perambut biru terang itu

"Magnolia High?" lanjutnya

Lucy mengangguk dengan antusias lalu tersenyum kepada gadis dihadapannya

"Syukurlah aku bertemu seseorang yang baik.." bisik Lucy pada dirinya sendiri lalu menyungguhkan tangannya kepada perempuan dihadapannya

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, dan namamu?" ketika ia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, gadis dihadapannya langsung menjabat tangannya dan tertawa kecil

"Levy McGarden, panggil saja Levy, Lu-chan! Apakah kau salah satu dari murid baru tahun ini?" tanya Levy kepada perempuan dihadapannya

"Ya.. aku baru saja pindah dari Acalypha" jawab si gadis blonde sambil meggaruk kepala belakangnya. Keheningan seketika memenuhi mereka berdua sampai...

"Wah.. Lu-chan! Aku juga murid pindahan! Mulai sekarang kita harus menjadi sahabat yang terbaik dari yang terbaik!" sahut Levy secara bersemangat

"Huh awalnya aku takut tak akan memiliki teman.. Arigatou Levy-chan! Ayo berangkat bersama!" balas Lucy dengan bahagia

'Terima kasih untuk awal yang baik Tuhan..' batinnya dalam hati

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, kedua gadis itu segera menuju ruang administrasi, dimana mereka mendaptkan jadwal pelajaran baru dan nama-nama guru yang mengajar.

"Levy-chan, kita di kelas yang sama!" teriak Lucy kaget serta senang setelah melihat jadwal pelajaran mereka.

Levy pun merasa senang sehingga mereka berdua melompat-lompat (?) di luar ruang administrasi dan tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang berambut putih panjang dan berpostur tubuh model itu.

"Permisi.. Kalian Levy McGarden dan Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya perempuan itu sembari menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"ya"

"Namaku Mirajane Strauss, wakil ketua OSIS Magnolia High, salam kenal" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri

Lucy dan Levy memperhatikan perempuan itu dengan seksama, membuat sang wakil ketua OSIS itu bersweat drop.

"KAU MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" teriak Lucy histeris

"ASTAGA! INI SUNGGUH TAK TERDUGA!" lanjut Levy sembari berteriak juga (?)

"MODEL TERKENAL MAJALAH SORCERER! KAMI FANS BERATMU!" teriak keduanya dengan penuh antusias

Suara bising itu rupanya menyebabkan seorang petugas administrasi keluar ruangannya dan meminta mereka untuk mengecilkan suaranya, wanita itu akhirnya kembali memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah permintaannya terpenuhi.

"Ara-ara.. Terima kasih telah menjadi fansku" lanjutnya dengan lembut

"Hari ini aku akan mengajak kalian tour sekolah, kau tahu, supaya nanti tak tersesat hehe" kata perempuan model itu dengan polos.

Lucy dan Levy yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya dapat bersweat drop dan berterima kasih.

* * *

Sembari memulai tour sekolah, Lucy melihat lihat kesibukan murid-murid di sekolah itu. Seketika itu kebingungan terbesit dipikirannya.

"Mira-san.. kenapa sudah pada sibuk begini di pagi hari, kan sekolah belum mulai" tanya Lucy kepada gadis berambut putih itu tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan mukanya dari kegiatan menyibukan yang dilihatnya

"hmm.. Sekolah ini memiliki aktivitas klub yang di mulai 1 jam sebelum pelajaran dan 2 jam setelah pulang sekolah, tergantung pada jadwal"

Mira terdiam sebentar sambil mengetukan jari telunjuk pada dagunya lalu melanjutkan

"Contohnya klub fotografi, mereka memulai 1 jam sebelum pelajaran pada hari Rabu dan 2 jam sesudah sekolah pada hari Kamis" jawabnya dengan riang.

"Oh, Lucy, Levy, sekolah kita memiliki seorang fotografer profesional lho.." lanjut Mira dengan bangga sambil melanjutkan tour mereka menuju taman sekolah.

"Etto, Mira-san, kalau boleh kutanya, siapa nama fotografer itu?" tanya Levy sembari mengamati taman sekitarnya yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau

Lucy memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, menikmati hembusan angin di pagi itu, sebelum akhirnya Mira melanjutkan,

"Itu dia orangnya!" sahut Mira kepada kedua gadis itu sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lelaki berambut salmon yang sedang terduduk menikmati udara pagi itu sendirian.

Ketika Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lelaki itu, mata lelaki kitupun terbuka. Mata mereka pun bertemu. Dalam sesaat, gadis blonde itu merasakan bahwa dirinya menjadi utuh dan dipenuhi semangat.

'Dia mengingatkanku pada lelaki 11 tahun lalu' batin Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Disisi lainnya, lelaki berambut salmon itu pun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu

'Tampangnya familier, sial aku tak dapat mengingatnya!' batin lelaki itu yang akhirnya melepaskan pandangan dari gadis blonde itu dan mencoba memutar otaknya (?)

Lucy pun akhirnya kembali dari lamunannya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum ia bertanya sekali lagi,

"Mira-san.. Siapakah namanya?" tanya Lucy pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia penasaran pada sosok pria salmon itu.

"Dia Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Maafkan bila ada typo dan OOC yang belebihan**

 **Jangan lupa untuk me review yaa, Arigatou minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya pada meja kelasnya yang terdapat di pojok belakang kelas itu.

Sambil menunggu bel berbunyi, ia menatap keluar jendela, melihat beberapa burung yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon

'Natsu Dragneel.. ya? Parasnya agak familier' batinnya sendiri

Beberapa detik kemudian ia meletakan sebelah tangan untuk menopang dagunya, lalu menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Dirinya sempat berpikir bahwa lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamanya dulu, sebelum Mirajane menyebutkan namanya

'Dia bukan Gray, Lucy! Ingat-ingat! Kau tak bisa begini terus!' batinnya sekali lagi sambil menggetok-getok kepalanya.

Di depannya, Levy hanya dapat memperhatikan kelakuan sahabat yang baru ditemuinya itu dengan wajah datar dan bersweat drop

''RING-RING-RING!"

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat beberapa murid berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas, salah satu yang menarik perhatian gadis blonde itu adalah gadis berambut putih pendek yang berparaskan mirip Mirajane tapi entah mengapa terlihat jahat (?)

"Levy-chan, itu adiknya Mira-san?" tanya Lucy sembari berbisik

"Hm, sepertinya ya, oh ya! Jangan cari masalah sama dia loh, kalo gamau dapet masalah" jelas Levy tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari gadis berambut putih itu

"O ya, Lu-chan, istirahat nanti aku akan mendaftar di klub buku, kau mau ikut?" tanya Levy

Lucy mengalihkan pandangan untuk memandang sahabatnya itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang guru memasuki kelas itu. Guru itu bernama Mrs. Sherry, ia mengajarkan pelajaran kesehatan.

* * *

2 jam berlalu akhirnya kelas pun selesai dan istirahat dimulai.

"Oke semuanya, kumpulkan laporan kalian mengenai cara menjaga kesehatan kulit minggu depan!" sahut guru itu kepada seluruh kelas yang diikuti dengan keluarnya murid-murid dari kelasnya.

Setelah kepergian Levy pun ia menelusuri koridor penuh loker dan kaca, menuju ke atap sekolah. Semua murid terlihat asing baginya

'Mungkin aku harus mencoba berkenalan dengan yang lainnya nanti' batin Lucy

Setelah melewati koridor ia akhirnya sampai disebuh tangga nan gelap berujung pintu. Gadis itu melangkah naik sampai akhirnya membuka pintu itu dan merasakan hembusan angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya. Gadis itu terus berjalan sampai ke ujung atap, tempat rantai-rantai pembatas diletakkan.

'Kota Magnolia ternyata jauh lebih indah dari Acalypha' batinnya sembari tersenyum melihat pemandangan kota di depannya.

Ketika ia membalikan badannya, tak sengaja dirinya menginjak kaleng bekas dan terpeleset,

'awas!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

Seseorang itu dengan cekatan berlari ke arah gadis pirang tersebut,

"BRUG!"

Terdengar suara yang agak keras membentur lantai atap itu. Lucy yang masih menutup matanya pun kaget, dirinya yang terjatuh tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

* * *

Angin berhembus sepoi ketika perlahan ia membuka matanya

'Eh? Pink?' tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri

"Hati-hati lain kali bodoh!" sahut seseorang dibawahnya

Ketika mendengar suara itu, seakan disambar petir, matanya membelalak besar dan mukanya berubah menjadi semerah api

"EH?!" teriaknya

Dengan segera Lucy berpindah dari posisinya yang 'awkward', ia dapat melihat lelaki di depannya itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh (?)

"Ano maafkan aku!" kata gadis blonde itu sembari membantunya duduk

Lelaki itu memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri akibat terjatuh. Tak lama kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada gadis di depannya,

"Santai aja kali!" balasnya dengan grins khasnya

'Astaga senyuman itu lagi Sungguh menawan' batin Lucy sambil melihat lelaki itu dengan lekat.

Tak lama kemudian Lucy mengembalikan senyuman itu pada lelaki pinkish dan tertawa kecil

"Oke mungkin ini bukan pertemuan yang baik tapi, kau Natsu Dragneel?" tanya Lucy sembari mengetukan jarinya pada lantai di atap itu.

Lelaki yang disebut Natsu itu kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya

"Segitu terkenalnya ya?" tanya Natsu kepada gadis di depannya

Lucy yang mendengar hanya dapat bersweat drop serta memasang muka datarnya.

"Ya, itu benar, dan namamu?" tanya lelaki tersebut dengan pede sambil menatap gadis itu tepat dimatanya.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" jawabnya

Tiba-tiba Natsu menyodorkan tangannya kepada gadis di depannya

"Yosh! Salam kenal, Lucy!" sahutnya dengan riang

Lucy melihat uluran itu, ia kembali tersenyum dan mengambil tangan lelaki itu

"Hai! Salam kenal, Natsu!"

Keduanya membicarakan banyak hal selagi beristirahat, menurut Lucy, Natsu adalah sosok yang sangat menyenangkan. Mendengar ceritanya membuat Lucy senang, untuk seketika, Lucy merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Lucy, kau harus bertemu kucingku!"

"Heh.. Kucingmu?" tanyanya kebingungan

"Dia berwarna biru" jawab Natsu singkat

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya

.

.

.

"APA?!" teriak gadis berambut blonde itu

"Gee, berisik amat pagi-pagi" kata Natsu sembari menutup kuping dengan kedua tangannya

"Itu gila! Apa kau mencelupkannya ke pewarna tekstil?" tanya Lucy dengan panik

"Aku tak sebodoh itu, bodoh. Dia normalnya berwarna biru" jawab lelaki pinkish itu dengan muka datar

Lucy hanya dapat tertawa menanggapi perkataan lelaki itu. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke salah satu jaring-jaring besi dan menatap langit di atasnya.

"Rambutmu pink, kucingmu biru"

"Perbedaan membuatmu unik" kata Natsu dengan bangga sembari menatap langit biru.

Unruk sementara mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, merasakan angin menerpa wajah mereka serta mendengarkan suara –suara sayup dari aktivitas warga kota itu.

"Cewe aneh, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Natsu tanpa memalingkan pandangan

"DUAGH!"

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat di kepala Natsu, menyebabkan lelaki itu terkapar disertai bintang-bintang berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan katain aku aneh, kalau kau sendiri lebih aneh, hmph!" ketus Lucy sembari memalingkan pandangan dari lelaki itu

"Ittai..." rengek lelaki itu sembari mencoba kembali ke posisi awal sembari mengusapi kepalanya

'Mungkin itu berlebihan?' batin Lucy sembari menggigit bibirnya

"Aw.. kau tak rame. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku berada di tahun seniorku" jelas Natsu sembari masih mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan

Setelah mendengar perkataannya, Lucy meletakan tangan di mukanya

"Astaga, kau lebih tua! Maafkan aku" pinta gadis itu sekali lagi

Lelaki itu memalingkan mukanya perlahan kearah Lucy dan tersenyum lebar

"Ga sakit ko.." bohongnya

Perlahan ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya itu, menggantinya dengan senyuman hangat yang begitu menyilaukan (?)

Gadis di hadapannya pun tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk mengembalikan senyuman hangat lelaki pinkish tersebut

"Jadi haruskah kupanggil dirimu Natsu-senpai?"

"Hmm.. Natsu saja oke"

"Aku bingung" kata Lucy singkat seraya menubah topik pembicaraan

Natsu melihat gadis disebelahnya itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Apa yang harus dibingungin?" tanyanya dengan bingung

"Kebanyakan lelaki seumurmu menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dan kau tahu, tidak seperti ini" jelas Lucy

Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan gadis itu, Natsu mengangguk dan menatap lurus ke depan

"Aku adalah salah satu murid yang tak bisa diem kau tahu, tapi setiap orang pasti ingin punya waktu sendiri" jelasnya

"Oh.. Souka, kalo gitu nanti aku pergi" kata Lucy sembari bersiap berdiri

Seketika itu pula ia merasakan tangan kirinya dicegat oleh sesuatu. Ketika ia melihat tangan Natsu memegang tangannya, reflek semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. Ia pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu

"Kau tidak mengganggu tapi menyenangkan" jelas Natsu

Beberapa menit pun tak terasa telah berlalu dan bel selesainya istirahat pun telah berbunyi. Natsu segera berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya

"Luce, aku harus cepat pergi, Ice Prick pasti nyariin, jaa-nee!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangan, berlari menuju tangga. Sosok laki-laki itupun akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

'Luce huh? Lelaki itu memang unik' batin Lucy seraya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu itu, di pikirannya sosok lelaki itu seakan mengenangkannya pada seseorang yang tak dapat ia ingat sepenuhnya.

Gadis itu akhirnya menghilangkan ide itu dan segera berlari menuju kelas sebelum kena hukuman telat masuk.

Satu hal yang tak mereka ketahui,

Selama ini mereka tidak hanya berdua di atap sekolah

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tolong me review ya!

Maafkan bila ada kesaahan pengejaan ataupun OOC yang berlebihan

Arigatou-nee!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Normal P.O.V.

"Oke, Lucy, selamat datang di klub jurnalistik, aku Mavis, ketua klub ini. Jika kau perlu bantuan silahkan bertanya pada kami " sambut Mavis dengan bahagia

Mavis adalah anggota klub jurnalistik yang juga merupakan murid senior Magnolia High. Walaupun dirinya terlihat seperti anak kecil, keahliannya dalam menarik perhatian pembaca sudah tak dapat diragukan lagi. Dirinya juga menjadi salah satu pelopor terbentuknya klub jurnalistik di Magnolia High.

Klub jurnalistik itu memiliki 6 anggota, Wendy Marvell dan Cheria, seorang anggota kelas 10, Max dan Lucy yang merupakan anggota baru, kelas 11, serta Jason dan Mavis, kelas 12.

Tugas klub ini adalah membuat majalah mengenai kegiatan serta acara-acara yang telah berlangsung di Magnolia High yang akan diterbitkan setiap 2 bulan sekali.

"Hai! Arigatou Mavis-san!" kata Lucy sembari membungkukan badan.

Ia mengambil jadwal kegiatan dari tangan sang ketua lalu keluar dari ruang klub itu.

Sementara di sisi lain sekolah, terjadi kehebohan besar dari sekelompok anak kelas 12

* * *

"Yang benar Erza?!" tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru tua tak percaya

Perempuan berambut scarlet itu kemudia mengangguk dengan antusias disertai seringai lebar

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" lanjutnya bangga

"Gee Hee! Salamander akhirnya dapat melewatinya!" sahut salah satu dari mereka.

Lelaki itu berambut hitam agak panjang dan memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Penampilannya terlihat seperti berandalah yang disebabkan oleh piercing di sekitar mukanya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Meskipun demikian, dirinya merupakan ketua klub baseball sekolah itu

"Baguslah untuk Natsu, aku sungguh tak percaya apa yng dilakukan adikku pada dirinya dahulu. Aku sungguh berharap seseorang dapat mengembalikan sifat Natsu yang periang itu, maksudku, sungguh periang. Bukan yang dipaksakan"

Gadis berambut putih panjang juga akhirnya ikut-ikutan ngegosip. Yap! Gadis itu adalah Mirajane

"Sudahlah, Mira. Kita hanya dapat berharap Lisanna tak akan mengulanginya. Sementara Natsu.. Akupun tak tahu harus melakukan apa" kata Erza sambil mengusap pundak Mira, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Perempuan berambut scarlet itu masih ingat benar apa yang dilakukan adik Mira itu kepada sahabatnya. Kepada sahabatnya di depan seluruh warga sekolah, yang membuat diri lelaki itu tidak lagi mudah bergaul dengan perempuan.

"Oy, guys! Itu Natsu!" sahut Jellal memecahkan keheningan diantara 4 orang tersebut

Natsu yang merasa terpanggil itu dengan sigap mengalihkan pandangan ke arah teman-temannya dan tersenyum lebar. Tanpa basa-basi Natsu langsung berlari ke arah group heboh tersebut.

"Oy! Jellal, Metal Freak, Mira, Erza!" sapa pemuda rambut salmon itu

"Kalian lihat Ice-Prick?" tanya Natsu

"Hmm, tadi kalo ga salah dia harus latihan sepak bola untuk pertandingan 3 bulan mendatang (?)" jawab Mira sembari mengetukan jari di dagunya

"Oh.. Souka" jawab Natsu sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Denger-denger lagi deket sama cewe ?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba sembari memojokan sahabatnya

Natsu yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung memalingkan muka dan menutupnya dengan kedua tangan, tak mau muka merahnya dilihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Apa sih kalian!" jawab Natsu dengan jutek. Pipinya yang masih bersemu merah itu memberikan kesan tsundere.

"Ga usah sok imut deh Natsu" lanjut Erza dengan senyuman tulusnya sembari meninju pundak lelaki itu.

Tindu Erza yang ga kira-kira itu membuat lelaki berambut pinkish itu terjatuh terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Hari itupun berlalu dengan baik, kecuali untuk Natsu yang baru saja sadar dan tangannya memar-memar akibat tinju super Erza.

Lelaki itu berjalan melalui koridor menuju gerbang sekolah. Langit sore itu terasa begitu menyejukan dan menenangkan hatinya. Lelaki itu merasakan terpaan angin sore di mukanya sembari memejamkan mata.

Ketika lelaki itu membuka matanya, ia melihat gadis blonde sedang bersandar di gerbang sekolah mereka sembari menatap langit. Latar belakang yang berupa langit berwarna oranye kekuningan beserta sebuah pohon beringin besar membuat pemandangan yang dilihat Natsu itu sungguh indah.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu mengambil kameranya, mengatur penggunaan cahay dan lainnya lalu

"JEPRET!"

Terdengar suara dari kamera tanda terambilnya momen tersebut. Natsu mengalihakn pandangan pada kameranya untuk melihat hasil fotonya. Ia tersenyum hangat pada hasil fotonya dengan bangga

'Perfect!' batinnya

Gadis itupun akhirnya menyadari kehadiran lelaki yang ditemuinya di atap itu dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya

"Hey Natsu!" teriak gadis itu dari kejauhan

Dengan segera Natsu menghampiri gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan

"Hey Luce" sapanya pada gadis blonde dihadapannya

"Darimana kau mendapat ide nama panggilan Luce?" tanya Lucy sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Entahlah, hanya terbesit di pikiranku, cocok bukan Weirdo?" tanya Natsu dengab polos

Lucy sudah siap untuk meninjunya karena mengatai dirinya 'Weirdo', tapi setelah dirinya melihat memar di tangan lelaki itu, gadis tersebut mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya gadis itu sembari berjalan di sebelah lelaki itu, keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Natsu menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum'

"Temanku yang super kuat tanpa sengaja meninjuku, eh.. atau Erza memang sengaja ya?" tanya Natsu kepada dirinya sendiri sembari mencoba berpikir tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"Oh.. Erza sang ketua OSIS?" tanya Lucy

"Dia begitu disiplin ya, mengagumkan" lanjut Lucy sembari melihat ke langit

"Hey, rumahmu di mana? Kok dari tadi kita jalan searah?" tanya Lucy lagi sembari menatap kearah lelaki disebelahnya

"Gee.. Kau memang berisik ya" jawab Natsu sembari menunjukkan grins khasnya

Lucy hanya dapat mengembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan muka

"Rumahku berada di Dragon Street (Ngarang Authornya XD), kau?" tanya Natsu

"Hmm... Sepertinya rumah kita tak terlalu jauh, rumahku tepat 1 belokan dari jalan itu, Strawberry Street" jelas Lucy sembari menatap pemandangan kota Magnolia itu di sore hari

"Oh.. Souka"

Keduanya terus bercerita tentang satu sama lain. Lucy merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Natsu, begitu menenangkan baginya. Tapi entah mengapa dirinya masih merasakan kesenduan dari sorot mata lelaki itu

Sedangkan Natsu, untuk sesaat, merasa dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri. Lucy seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang, tapi ia masih belum ingat siapa orang itu, ya maklumi kapasitas otaknya yang agak minim.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan dan bercerita, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kediaman Natsu Dragneel.

Terlihat di depannya sebuah mansion besar berwarna krem dengan gerbang hitam dan beberapa pohon besar yang menghiasi pemandangan mansion itu.

"wow..." kata Lucy dengan kagum

"Em.. Papaku itu punya perusahaan besar, The Dragneel Company, kau tahu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mansion itu Lucy mengangguk

Natsu membuka gerbang rumahnya itu perlahan lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis itu,

"Kau mau masuk?"

Lucy akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat lelaki itu dan menggeleng,

"Tidak terima kasih, aku harus segera pulang"

Natsu menatap gadis itu dan mengangguk mengerti

"Hati-hati Weirdo"

"Oke, dan jangan panggil aku weirdo, aneh!" cetusnya sembari pura-pura marah

Natsu yang melihat kelakuan Lucy hanya tertawa lepas lalu melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan Lucy mematung di tempat itu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya

'Astaga.. Fokus Lucy! Kalau tidak dia bisa membuatmu gila!' batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi

Setelah kembali ke keadaan normal, ia meneruskan jalan menuju estatenya, sambil terus berterima kasih dalam hatinya atas hari pertama yang mengagumkan.

Tak dirinya sadari bahwa dari awal dirinya dan lelaki itu keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, telah ada seseorang yang membuntuti mereka dari belakang

"Heh, Lucy Heartfilia ya? Hmm... gadis yang menarik" bisik seorang berambut putih pendek kepada dirinya sendiri. Yap, dia adalah Lisanna.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 _ **Bagaimana minna? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian ya!**_

 _ **Akan kuusahakan meng-update dengan cepat**_

 _ **Terima kasih pula yang sudah me-review cerita pertamaku ini! ^-^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sebulan pun berlalu sejak pertemuan Natsu dan Lucy. Kini keduanya telah menjadi sahabat dan sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Terkadang Lucy membantu Natsu dalam pelajaran sekolahnya, walaupun Lucy 1 tahun lebih mudah, dirinya telah mempelajari beberapa bahan kelas 12 sehingga dapat membantu lelaki pinkish tersebut.

Gadis berambut blonde itupun telah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya tersebut merupakan satu dari 6 murid terpopuler di sekolah. Menurut Mavis, Natsu menduduki peringkat pertama dalam poll anak lelaki terpopuler tahun lalu yang diadakan klub jurnalistik, lalu diikuti dengan Fernandes-san, sang sekretaris OSIS, dan Fullbuster-san sang ketua klub sepakbola.

Beberapa hal aneh mengenai diri lelaki tersebut juga telah diketahui gadis itu, seperti, ketertarikannya yang super terhadap naga, dirinya yang juga merupakan kaptem klub basket, Wendy yang merupakan adik kandung lelaki itu tapi tidak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali, bahkan tentang lelaki itu yang maniak terhadap makanan pedas

Tetapi, selama ini Lucy belum mengetahui apa maksud Erza, yang merupakan sahabat Natsu sejak kecil, mengenai kejadian setahun lalu.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

"Levy-chan, aku mau ke kantin sebentar, kau mau ikut?"

Kulihat Levy masih terus membaca buku novel barunya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku. Oke mungkin tidak maksudnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju koridor sekolah yang anehnya agak sepi, tanpa sengaja ku lihat Lisanna di koridor yang agak gelap dengan tampang yang agak mencurigakan.

Kuputuskaan untuk mengendap-endap dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika aku pendapat penglihatan yang jelas, sontak mataku membelalak kaget!

Normal P.O.V.

"Heh, aneh! Mana pr ku yang mau kau selesaikan itu?!" teriak Lisanna kepada gadis berambut biru yang hanya dapat tertunduk.

"Punya mulut ga sih? Ko jawab saja susah?"

Dengan satu tangannya, gadis berambut putih itu menganggkat wajah gadis yang berada di haadapannya.

"J—juv.. Juvia tak dapat terus begini" jawabnya pelan

Lucy yang melihat kejadian tersebut di balik dinding pun tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari kedua orang tersebut

'Juvia? Bukankah dia sekelas denganku dan Lisanna?' batinnya sendiri sembari mengetukan jarinya pada dinding disampingnya

"Apa? Bisa diulang? TAK BISA?!" bentak Lisanna sembari melayangkan salah satu tangannya untuk menampar gadis itu.

Ketika Juvia memjamkan mata menunggu tamparan, rasa sakit itu tak pernah terasa. Dengan kebingungan ia membuka matanya perlahan

Deg!

Sontak mata gadis berambut biru itu membelalak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde berada tepat dihadapannya, menahan tangan Lisanna

"Kau tak pantas membully anak yang sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang salah!" cetus Lucy sembari melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan gadis berambut putih itu.

"Cih.. Apa ikut-ikutan hah?!" teriak Lisanna sembari menggertakan giginya.

Wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti gorila yang mengamuk

"Aku cuman ngebela apa yang benar" jawab Lucy santai sembari menghela napasnya dalam-dalam

Seketika itu tampang Lisanna pun berubah, bukan lagi marah, melainkan mengintimidasi. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis lalu tertawa

"Hahaha! Sungguh ekspresi menyedihkan yang sama!" cetusnya

"Lucy Heartfilia, mungkin kau harus belajar dari sahabatmu Natsu Dragneel, HA!"

Gadis berambut putih itu pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berudua tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Etto.. Arigatou Lucy-san" bisik perempuan berambut biru itu

"Um, douita... Hati-hati ya lain kali" pinta Lucy sembari tersenyum kecil

Gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu hanya mengangguk. Gadis blonde itupun akhirnya pergi menuju kelas karena bel istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi

Sambil berjalan, ia melihat keluar jendela memandang pepohonan sembari terus berpikir

'Belajar dari Natsu? Apa maksudnya?'

Gadis blonde itupun mendesah pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya

'Apa ada kaitan dengan 1 tahun lalu?'

* * *

Sementara, di sisi lainnya, Natsu dan 6 temannya sedang berkumpul di ruang OSIS, kebetulan anak kelas 12 diberikan 1 jam kosong pada hari itu yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba diberikan.

"Ice-Prick! Kemana aja sih jarang banget ketemu sekarang?" tanya pemuda pinkish itu sambil merebahkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa di ruang OSIS

"Eh, flame-head, kangen ya?" tanya Gray dengan tatapan anehnya sembari memasuki ruang OSIS

Perkataan pemuda berambut raven itu membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya dengan datar dan ber sweat drop

"Guys! Kita disini buat ngebahas pekan olahraga dan kesenian! Bukan main-main" sahut Erza sembari memberikan tatapan maut kepada Natsu dan Gray

"Ya, ma'am!" jawab mereka berdua sembari ketakutan

Biarpun semuanya terlihat biasa saja, semenjak kejadian itu, entah mengapa Natsu tak pernah membalas lelucon pemuda berambut raven itu seperti dulu.

"Mira, memang kapan acaranya dimulai?" tanya Jellal sembari menatap perempuan berambut scarlet itu

"Hmm, sekitar 1 bulan lagi sepertinya" jawab Mirajane sambil tersenyum kecil

"Oke, pertama, perwakilan klub fotografi dan basket!" sahut Erza sembari memulai rapat itu.

"Oke, klub fotografi berencana menerbitkan semacam majalah berjudul Memorable Memories? Atau apalah namanya aku lupa, bersama klub jurnalistik"

"Typical Salamander, P-E-L-U-P-A, gee hee!" kata Gajeel menanggapi perkataan Natsu

"Hey!"

"Lanjutkan Natsu!" pinta Erza, memotong perkataan pemuda itu

"Hai! Jadi ya majalah itu isinya hal-hal mengenai acara nanti yang akan dibagikan perorang kepada setiap murid, Kepala Sekolah sudah menyetujui hal ini" jelas Natsu

Dapat terlihat bahwa semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk sementara Erza, sang ketua OSIS mengacungkan jempol dengan bangga

'Akhirnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar' batin perempuan berambut scarlet itu

"Sementara itu, klub basket telah memilih wasit, komentator, dan panitia skoring untuk perlombaan basket antar kelas. Kami berkoordinasi dengan TRI-MEN sebagai pengawas dan komentator" jelas lelaki itu sembari menggaruki kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal.

"Oke itu sangat baik, Gray!" pinta Erza

"Laporanku juga mirip seperti Flame-head, hanya saja mungkin kami akan mengesampingkan hal ini dan fokus dulu pada perlombaan regional 2 minggu lagi" jelas Gray sambil mengetukan jarinya pada meja

"Oh.. Souka, terima kasih Gray! Jellal, sudah kau catat?" tanya Erza kepada lelaki berjulukan Meteor-man itu

Pertanyaan Erza itu dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Jellal yang saat itu masih sedang sibuk menulis

"Bagaimana dengan klub baseball?" tanya Mira sembari mengalihkan pandangan pada Gajeel

"Sama, tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja mungkin baseball adalah pertandingan antar parallel bukan kelas" jawabnya singkat sambil melipatkan tangannya

"Baiklah, kerja bagus semuanya!" sahut Erza dengan bangga

* * *

"Ne, minna, kalian bakal nerusin ke universitas mana?" tanya Gray sembari menopangkan dagunya degan sebelah tangan

Seketika itu semua pandangan menghadap kepada Gray

"Hmm.. Aku memikirkan Pegasus Modelling University, mereka telah menghasilkan banyak mode terkenal !" jawab Mira sembari tersenyum dengan semangat

"Hmm.. Aku akan meneruskan ke Fiore Architecture University, sepertinya" jelas Jellal

"Aku baru tahu kau tertarik menjadi arsitek?" tanya Erza disertai senyuman bangga kepada Jellal

Erza telah bersahabat dengan jellal sejak kelas 1 SD, tanpa disadari lelaki itu, Erza telah memendam perasaan sukanya kepada lelaki itu selama beberapa tahun.

"Aku akan mendaftar ke Crocus University, kau tahu, mereka memberi pengetahuan mengenai berbisnis yang sangat baik!" jelas Erza dengan semangat

"Wah, kita bakal ngedaftar bareng donk, Erza! Gajeel dan aku berencana kesana!" jawab Gray sembari menepuk pundak Gajeel disampingnya

Gajeel menanggapi hal tersebut dengan senyum khasnya disertai 'gee-hee'.

Hanya tinggal 1 tahun lagi mereka berada di sekolah yang sama, hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi mereka dapat menjalani masa SMA yang menyenangkan, hanya tinggal 1 tahun lagi mereka berada di tempat ini, dan...

"Ne, Natsu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mira

Natsu melipat tangannya lalu berdeham, "Aku diterima di Fiore International Photography University"

Semua mata spontan menatap lelaki itu dengan kaget! Seketika ruangan itupun dipenuhi dengan teriakan selamat kepada seorang Natsu Dragneel

Hanya tinggal 1 tahun lagi upaya mereka untuk membuat masa-masa ini tak terlupakan

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Bagaimana minna?**

 **Apa sebaiknya cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak karena author sedang kebingungan hehe**

 **Arigatou!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Normal P.O.V.

Saat itu merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Tapi, dikarenakan hari ini adalah jadwal ekstra pulang sekolah, Lucy bergegas menuju ruang klub yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang OSIS

"Lucy, kita bakal buat majalah sekolah ini buat pekan olahraga dan kesenian bulan depan. Bisa kamu temui Natsu-san di ruang fotografi?" tanya Mavis ketika Lucy baru saja membuka pintu ruang klub

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Lucy sembari berjalan mendekati sang ketua klub

"Begini, jadi, kita bakalan buat sebuah majalah sekolah dan harus berkoordinasi dengan klub fotografi untuk pengambilan foto" jelas Mavis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

"B-baiklah.."

Lucy berjalan menuju taman dalam sekolah, dimana klub fotografi berada. Seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan orang di depan ruangan klub itu

'Eh? Ada apa?' batin gadis blonde itu

Ketika gadis itu telah berhasil menerobos kerumunan, dapat dilihatnya pemuda berambut pinkish yang dikenalnya itu sedang menyetel kameranya dan berusaha mengambil gambar.

Deg!

Seketika gadis blonde itu merasakan sesak dan jantungnya berdekup tak karuan. Natsu Dragneel yang dilihatnya bukanlah Natsu Dragneel yang biasa, dirinya yang begitu fokus mengambil gambar dapat membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh

'Astaga... Aku bisa gila! Pertama senyum itu lalu ini.. Aku ini suka Gray, bukan Natsu, ya Tuhan.. Bagaimana ini?' batin Lucy frustasi pada perasaannya sendiri

"Hoy! Lucy!" teriak Natsu kepada gadis itu sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya

"E-eh.. Hey Natsu!" jawab Lucy sembari tergagap

Lelaki itu berjalan kearah Lucy dan menarik pergelangannya, sontak gadis itupun merona merah

"Ayo masuk ke ruang klub"

* * *

"Astaga! Penggemarmu itu banyak banget!" kata Lucy dengan panik sembari mencoba untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia

Natsu melihat gadis di depannya itu lalu tertawa kecil,

"Beruntunglah dirimu dapat berteman denganku!" cetusnya dengan bangga

"Hey, apa untungnya berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu!" ketus Lucy sembari memalingkan mukanya dan berpura-pura marah

"Hey, siapa yang kau katakan orang aneh, Weido?" tanya Natsu sembari terus mempermainkan sahabatnya

"Aku Lucy bukan Weirdo, grr..."

"Baiklah-baiklah, apa kau datang untuk membicarakan majalah?" tanya Natsu perlahan

Lucy hanya memandang lelaki di depannya itu lalu mengangguk pelan

"Huh.. baiklah... jadi begini..."

* * *

Jam pun akhirnya menunjukkan pukul 06.00, telah 2 jam berlalu

"Natsu, aku cape!" hela Lucy sembari merebahkan diri di sofa

Dengan cekatan ia membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebelah tangan masih memegang kamera kesayangannya

"Ayo, Luce, pulang!" ajak Natsu dengan grins khasnya

"Um!" jawab Lucy sembari tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikuti lelaki di depannya

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, menyusuri jalan menuju rumah melewati pohon tempat Natsu memotret Lucy sebulan yang lalu. Setiap melewati jalan itu, Natsu selalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Foto yang diambilnya itu merupakan salah satu mahakaryanya.

"Natsu, mampir bentar ke Cafe Cana-san yo!" ajak Lucy kepada lelaki disebelahnya yang dari tadi tersenyum sendiri

"Hey~"

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Natsu yang sampai sekarang masih dalam dunianya sendiri.

"NATSU!"

"Astaga! Hey! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu yang masih kaget

"Kutanya apakah kau mau menemaniku ke Cafe Cana?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi

"Oh.. Baiklah!"

* * *

Setelah 5 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah cafe kecil dengan lampu kuning dan lantai kayu. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat nyaman.

Ketika Natsu dan Lucy memasuki cafe itu, terlihat Jellal dan Erza sedang terduduk berdua di sebuah meja

"Hey, Natsu, bukankah itu Jellal-san dan Erza-san?" tanya Lucy pelan kepada lelaki disampingnya sembari bersembunyi di sebuah konter pengambilan sedotan (?)

"Ya! Ayo kita mata-matai. Mungkin saja mereka merencanakan hal jahat mematikan" jawab Natsu serius.

Perkataannya itu hanya membuat perempuan disampingnya sweat drop dan menggerutu mengenai betapa bodoh lelaki itu

"Natsu.. Itu cinta... Bukan rencana jahat!" keluh Luy sembari menutup sebagian wajahnya

"Hah?! Erza?! Ga mung—"

"Shh.. kurang keras bodoh!" kata Lucy sembari membekap mulut Natsu dengan kedua tangannya

"Jellal, apa kau mendengar suara Natsu?" tanya Erza sambil melihat-lihat sekitar

"Tadi sih iya, sepertinya terdengar dari belakang konter sedotan" kata Jellal sambil memalingkan pandangan menuju konter tersebut

'Sial kau Jellal' batin Natsu yang masih dibekap Lucy

Tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung berjalan menuju konter itu

Deg Deg Deg

'Dia mendekat!' batin Natsu panik

Seakan bisa telepati, Lucy menjawab lelaki yang dibekapnya itu melalui pikirannya

'Ini gara-gara kau, baka!'

Tiba-tiba Erza mempercepat langkahnya dan mengubah tampangnya menyerupai gorila marah

"Hey Natsu..." sapa Erza dengan mematikan

Sontak mata keduanya itu membelalak besar

"AHHHHH!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara pukulan-pukulan keras yang mematikan serta teriakan Natsu yang tak berdaya

* * *

"Hey, Erza, mungkin kau berlebihan" kata Jellal sembari ber sweat drop melihat lelaki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya

Tangan lelaki itu dipenuhi biru-biru dan matanya sukses ditonjok Erza. Lucy hanya dapat memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan tampang prihatin.

"Biarkan saja.. Hey, Lucy kenalkan, aku Erza dan lelaki ini Jellal" jelas Erza sembari memberikan senyuman kepada gadis itu

"Ano.. salam kenal, aku Lucy Heartfilia, kelas 11" jawab Lucy sembari tersenyum hangat kepada keduanya

"Sebentar, aku mau memesan minuman"

Gadis blonde itupun berjalan menuju konter pembelian meninggalkan 3 orang itu

"Hey, Natsu, sedang kencan?" tanya Jellal memojokan lelaki itu

"Hey, ngga lah! Kita itu sa ha bat" jelas Natsu sembari memalingkan muka untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah

"Hey Jellal, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya gadis berambut scarlet itu tak menghiraukan lelaki di hadapannya

"Stengah 7, eh aku harus pulang!"

Dengan panik Jellal membereskan barangnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya tersebut

"Natsu, kami duluan ya! Ati-ati nanti. Sampaikan salam kami ke Lucy" pinta Erza sembari berjalan keluar

"Jaa!" balas Natsu

Ketika baru saja mereka keluar dari cafe itu, Lucy datang membawa 2 cup besar minuman berisi strawberry frape dan chocolate cappucino

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Lucy sembari melihat figur mereka yang lama kelamaan menghilang

"Kayanya ada urusan, eh, kau ini kehausan atau apa?" tanya Natsu sembari melihat 2 buah cup besar yang dipegang Lucy

Gadis itu langsung memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam

"A-aku ha-hanya k-kasian pada- mu.. Kan kau doank yang kena pukulan Erza-san.. Sebagai tanda terima kasih... Walaupun sebenarnya itu salahmu, hmph" jelasnya

Natsu pun yang tadinya hanya terbengong sendiri, menunjukkan grinsnya dengan semangat,

"Arigatou-nee Lucy! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Lucy pun menyerahkan 1 cup yang berisi chocolate capppucino kepada sahabatnya,

"sambil jalan saja ya, takut kemaleman" jelas gadis blonde itu smbari berjalan menuju pintu

Lelaki itupun mengerti dan mengangguk pelan

* * *

"Ma, Lucy pulang!" teriak gadis itu sembari berjalan memasuki estate

"Selamat datang Miss Lucy" sapa salah satu butler yang Lucy kenal dengan baik, Loke

"Konbanwa, Loke!" sapanya kembali dengan senyuman

Terlihat dari ujung ruangan Nyonya Heartfilia berjalan menuju putri tunggalnya itu dengan senyuman hangatnya

Dengan spontan Lucy langsung memeluk mamanya dengan erat

"Kamu mandi dulu ya, mama dan papa tunggu di ruang makan" kata mamanya itu sembari mengelus kepala Lucy

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Lucy langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di atas lalu menutup pintu erat-erat

TRING TRING TRING

'eh? Pesan?' batin Lucy kepada dirinya sembari membuka handphonenya

' _ **3 Pesan Dari Natsu Dragneel'**_ tertuliskan di layar ponselnya

Lucy menghempaskan diri di kasur besarnya lalu membuka pesan tersebut

' _ **Hey Luce, minumannya enak sekali! Terima kasih! Kita harus lebih sering kesana'**_

' _ **Kau ada acara besok, Sabtu?'**_

' _ **Mamaku mau ketemu dgnmu, trus Wendy juga katanya ada yang perlu diomongin'**_

DEG DEG DEG

'Astaga! Ini hanya pertemuan biasa, tenangkan dirimu Lucy!' batinnya

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar lalu mengetikan jawabannya

' _ **baiklah'**_

' _ **Jam 12?'**_

TRING

'Cepet amat balesnya' batin gadis itu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya

' _ **Oke! Nanti kujemput ya!'**_

DEG-DEG DEG

Muka gadis itupun bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdekup tak karuan. Ia menguburkan wajahnya pada bantal-bantal di kamarnya

'Perasaan apa ini ya Tuhan... apa aku menyukainya?'

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya kepada KuroNaLu, Fic of Delusion, Hrsstja, Aoi Shiki, dan salah satu guest. Terima kasih kepada Stayawake123 atas sarannya!**

 **Arigatou Minna!**

 **ChocolateSenpai18**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Normal P.O.V.

TOK TOK TOK

"Lucy-hime"

"H-huh..?'

"Sudah jam 11"

Mata gadis itu pun seketika membelalak kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tempatnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi

"AKU KESIANGAN!"

Gadis blonde itu bersiap-siap dan langsung menuju lantai bawah. Dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di ruang tengah, membicarakan suatu hal

"Siang Ma, Pa!" sapa Lucy sembari menghampiri mereka dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia.

"Pagi juga Lucy" jawab Papanya sambil tersenyum

"Lucy, mama dan papa akan pergi untuk masalah bisnis di Acalypha" kata Mamanya dengan lembut sembari mengarahkan pandangan ke anak satu-satunya itu

"Oh.. Souka.. Kapan kalian berangkat?" tanya Lucy

"Besok pagi, kami akan kembali dalam 2 minggu" jelas Papanya sambil mengambil segelas kopi di meja dan menyeruputnya

"Lucy mau ikut sama Mama Papa?" tanya Layla Heartfilia

Anak semata wayangnya itu menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul kepada kedua orang tuanya

"Engga Ma, Lucy di rumah aja, lagian kan masa mau bolos sekolah hehe. Tenang saja, Lucy bakal jaga diri baik-baik" jelasnya

Layla Heartfilia segera memeluk anak perempuannya itu sementara Papanya tersenyum bangga.

Yap! Biarpun kedua orang tuanya pekerja keras, mereka selalu punya waktu untuk anak satu-satunya tersebut.

Lucy pun bukan anak yang suka bermanja-manja pada orang tuanya. Terkadang dirinya masih berharap adik kecilnya, Michelle, masih berada di sampingnya, merasakan kehangatan keluarga mereka sekarang.

"Eh ya, Ma, Pa, Lucy mau pergi ke rumah teman 1 jam lagi" jelas gadis itu

Seketika juga ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan aura gelap. Kedua orang tua gadis itu menatap anaknya dengan seksama, membuat gadis itu merinding

"Siapa orang itu Lucy?" tanya Papanya dingin

"E-eh.. Nat-Natsu... Natsu Dragneel" jawabnya tergagap melihat kelakuan kedua orangtuanya yang menakutkan

Ekspresi mamanya itu melembut dan terlihat agak kebingungan,

"Natsu Dragneel? Loh ko agak familier ya?'

"Dia itukan fotografer yang mama kagumi itu, yang banyak fotonya di majalah" jelas Lucy agak santai

Seketika keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu..

Fiuh...

Kedua orang tuanya itu menghembuskan napas

"Maafkan Papa, hanya saja aneh, kau tak pernah membawa teman ke rumah" kata Jude Heartfilia memecah keheningan

"Eh..."

"Astaga Lucy! Apa dia pacarmu? Mama ga keberatan kalau begitu, dia keren sekali! Satu-satunya lelaki yang cocok berambut salmon" jelas Mamanya sembari tertawa membayangkan anaknya dengan sang fotografer

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan mamanya itu hanya mematung di tempat dengan wajah yang dipenuhi semburat merah

Kedua orang tuanya itupun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya yang menurut mereka menggemaskan

"Ma, liat anak kita sudah kaya kepiting rebus" kata Jude sembari tertawa

"Pa.. Ma.. Sudahlah.. Lucy jadi malu" jawab anaknya sembari menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan

"Anak mama memang menggemaskan!" sahut mamanya sembari mencubit pipi gadis itu

"Eh.. Tunggu, jadi sebenernya suka Natsu apa lelaki yang bernama Gray itu? Kamu pernah cerita kan sama mama?" lanjut Layla

"Ah.. Mama.. kasian dia, sudahlah" jawab Jude menyelamatkan anaknya dari pertanyaan pertanyaan aneh mamanya

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi Lucy, mintakan tanda tangannya untuk mama ya!"

Perkataan itu hanya dibalas anaknya dengan anggukan sembari memalingkan muka. Untuk kedua kalinya, kedua orang tua itupun tertawa lagi.

* * *

1 jam pun berlalu, kedua orang tua Lucy sedang pergi ke bandara untuk mengurusi penerbangan mendadak besok

TRING

'Eh.. ada pesan?' batin gadis itu sembari membuka handphonenya

' _ **1 Pesan dari Natsu Dragneel'**_

' _ **Hey, Luce, rumahmu ini gede banget'**_

DEG DEG DEG

Dengan segera gadis itu berlari menyusuri koridor rumahnya dan membukakan sendiri pintunya untuk temannya itu.

Dilihatnya Natsu Dragneel, dengan rambut agak berantakan, memakai kaos berwarna gelap dan celana panjang jeans disertai sepatu kets berwarna biru tua.

Lelaki itu langsung menatap orang di depannya ketika pintu dibukakan dan memberikan grins khasnya

'Astaga... Kenapa lelaki ini harus keren begini' batin gadis itu sembari menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan sebelah tangan dan memalingkan muka

"Kenapa kau ini Weirdo?" tanya lelaki itu dengan polos

"Hey aku bukan Weirdo bodoh"

Sekali lagi, perempuan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul pemuda itu karena tangan lelaki itu yang sudah terlanjur memar kemarin.

"Ya ya.. Terserahmu saja, ayo jalan!" ajak kelaki itu sembari menarik sebelah gadis itu dan berlari keluar estate itu

"EH!"

"Miss Lucy, mau kemana kau!?" tanya Loke yang baru saja dilewati (?) oleh keduanya itu

"Loke aku akan kembali nanti!" teriak gadis itu sembari membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh sahabatnya

* * *

"Nah, sudah sampai!" sahut Natsu

Keduanya kini telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk berwarna putih yang terlihat besar

"Apa mamamu baik, Natsu?" tanya gadis yang mulai ketakutan itu

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk lalu membuka pintu besar tersebut

"Ma, Wendy, Lucy disini!" teriak pemuda itu

Dari jauh, terlihat seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 40 tahun menghampiri mereka?

"Halo, Lucy kan? Natsu sering bercerita tentangmu, aku Grandeeney, panggil saja Grandine" jelas wanita berambut biru itu sembari memeluk Lucy

"Hai, salam kenal Grandine-san, terima kasih telah mengundangku kemari!" jawab Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya

"Natsu, kau temani dulu Lucy ya, Mama masih ada sedikit urusan di dapur, Lucy ditinggal dulu sebentar ya" pinta Grandine sembari berjalan menuju dapur

"Ah, Luce, ayo liat-liat!" sahut Natsu sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah koridor besar berkarpet merah dimana terdapat begitu banyak foto di dindingnya

Terdapat sebuah foto besar dimana terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut salmon dengan kedua orang tuanya

'Anak kecil itu terlihat familier, tapi kok aku ga bisa mengingatnya ya' batin Lucy sembari meletakan tangan di dagunya

"Hey Natsu, mengapa di foto itu ga ada Wendy?" tanya Lucy sembari menunjuk salah-satu foto besar

"Oh, aku belum cerita ya? Wendy itu sebenernya adik angkatku, orang tuanya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Mama Wendy itu sodaranya mamaku jadi kami angkat anak 5 tahun lalu" jelas Natsu sembari menatap foto itu lekat-lekat

"Oh.. Souka.. Pantes saja ga mirip" jawab gadis yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya

Lucy melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat karya-karya foto lainnya yang sepertinya merupakan hasil pengambilan foto oleh sahabatnya itu

"Pantes saja mamaku ngefans sama kamu" lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari foro-foto yang terpajang

Lelaki itu hanya melihat gadis di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum simpul

"Kau tahu kenapa aku suka memotret?" tanya pemuda itu

"Hmm.. Karena ingatanmu buruk?" tanya Lucy memastikan

Keduanya pun tertawa dalam dala kesunyian koridor itu

"Aku ingin menyimpan kenangan indah itu tanpa melupakannya, dan kau benar, ingatanku itu buruk haha" tukas lelaki itu sembaari tertawa dan melanjutkan jalannya

* * *

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalo dibagi percabang lalu di paling belakang kita bagi perkelas?" saran Lucy kepada gadis berambut biru yang sekarang berada di hadapannya

"Um, ide bagus Lucy-san! Terima kasih telah membantuku!" jawab Wendy Marvell dengan senyuman manisnya

Wendy adalah murid kelas 10 yang mengikuti klub jurrnlistik bersama Lucy. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu dan menyebabkan dirinya diangkat anak oleh keluarga Dragneel

"Douita Wendy" balas gadis blonde itu

TOK TOK TOK

"Lucy! Mamaku meminta mu untuk ikut makan disini!" teriak Natsu dari balik pintu kamar adiknya

Lucy berjalan membuka pintu lalu mengangguk pelan

"Oh, terima kasih" jawabnya

"Wendy, ayo turun dulu. Mama sudah beres masaknya" pinta Natsu sembari berjalan turun

* * *

"Bagaimana makanannya, Lucy?" tanya wanita berambut biru itu

Lucy mengunyah secara perlahan sembari merasakan makanan tersebut

"Um, enak sekali Grandine-san!" jawab Lucy dengan semangat sembari mengangguk

"Ah.. Untunglah! Kukira kau tak akan menyukainya" katanya

"Ma, Lucy-san ini jago masak juga loh, dia pernah bawa snack buatannya ke klub" jelas Wendy sembari melahap makanan di piringnya

"Wah.. wah.. benarkah? Natsu beruntung sekali kau punya pacar seperti dia"

UHUK UHUK UHUK

Dapat terlihat bahwa perkataan polos Grandine itu telah membuat keduany keselek dan memerah

"Ma.. Kita sahabatan, ga pacaran!" cetus Natsu sembari memalingkan mukanya

"Oh.. Souka, mana ada yang mau sama orang bodoh sepertimu!" tukas mamanya dengan kalimat nan nyesek yang membuat anak laki-lakinya itu hanya dapat membenamkan mukanya pada tangannya sendiri

"Tapi bener loh Lucy, aku banyak mendengar cerita tentangmu dari mereka berdua. Aku tak akan keberatan kau menjadi pacar anakku yang bodoh ini" jelas Grabdine sembari tersenyum jahil kepada anaknya itu

"MA!"

Seakan tak menghiraukan anaknya, Grandine pun meneruskan makannya. Wendy haanya dapat tertawa melihat keduanya

"Lucy, ceritakan, Natsu itu seperti apa di sekolah" pinta Grandine sembari meletakan sebelah tangan untuk menopang kepalanya

"Natsu itu ..."

* * *

"Grandine-san, terima kasih atas hari ini!" pamit Lucy

"Sama-sama, berkunjunglah lagi lain kali!" pinta Graandine sambil melambai dan menyuruh Natsu untuk mengantar Lucy ke rumahnya

"Natsu, keluargamu rame" kata Lucy tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan

"Eh, begitulah, jangan hiraukan mamaku tadi" jawab pemuda itu sembari memalingkan muka

"Tenanglah" kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum ke arah sahabat bodohnya

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan di trotoar jalan itu

"Kau benar-benar berpendapat kalo aku ini keren?" tanya Natsu sembari tersenyum jahil

"Uh, jangan kepedean juga.. aku juga tak tahu kenapa tadi bilang begitu" jawab gadis itu sembari memalingkan muka, menutupi mukanya yang memerah

"Hey, Erza mengajakmu untuk pergi ke mall besok, mau ga?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengecek handphone nya, tak menghiraukan jawaban sahabatnya

"Eh, benarkah? Tentu saja mau! Kau ikut kan?" tanya Lucy kembali

Lelaki itu hanya melihatnya lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Kita berangkat bareng?" tanya lelaki pinkish itu sembari menatap sahabatnya

"Boleh saja" jawab Lucy sembari menghentikan langkahnya

"Terima kasih ya Natsu, aku sangat senang tadi!" lanjut Lucy sembari membuka gerbang tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari sahabatnya

"Um! Sama-sama!"

Dengan grinsnya, pemuda itupun akhirnya berjalan kembali sambil melambai. Gadis itu membalas lambaiannya sembari tersenyum simpul

Ketika Lucy baru saja akan menutup gerbang, suatu hal melintas di pikirannya

'Aku lupa meminta tanda tangan buat mama!' batinnya sembari memukuli kepalanya sendiri (?)

'Huh.. Bagaimanapun, terima kasih untuk hari ini ya Tuhan..'

Lucy tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan memasuki estatenya

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna? Tolong sampaikan pendapatmu ya!**

 **Author sedang libur jadi updatenya cepat hehe**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hmm.. Apa mungkin aku menyukai dia?" tanya pemuda itu kepada dirinya sendiri sembari embaringkan badannya di kasur, menatap langit-langit

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Natsu" panggil Grandine dari ruang tengah_

 _Pemuda itu pun langsung menanggapi panggilan mamanya sambil berjalan kearahnya_

" _Apa ma?"_

" _Kau menyukai Lucy, bukan?" tanya mamanya sambil terus tersenyum kepada anaknya itu_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan mamanya itu, Natsu segera memalingkan kepalanya dan menutupi mukanya yang sekarang dipenuhi semburat merah_

" _A-Ap-apa.. Sih, Ma"_

 _Melihat reaksi anaknya tersebut, Grandine hanya tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan Natsu untuk duduk di sampingnya_

" _Mama tahu, tak mudah melupakan tragedi yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Lisanna. Tapi kau harus bangkit, Natsu. Jangan biarkan kejadian itu terus mengahntuimu"_

 _Kata-kata itu seakan menusuk hati Natsu Dragneel, kenangannya mengenai kejadian tahun lalu itu kembali berputar di otaknya_

" _Mama lihat kau dapat menjadi dirimu yang dulu ketika bersama Lucy, walaupun belum seutuhnya, kau berubah Natsu" jelas mamanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya, berusaha memberi kekuatan_

 _Dengan satu gerakan, Grandine menggunakan tangannya untuk menggerakan kepala Natsu dan menatap dirinya,_

" _Dengarkan mama, Natsu, kau anak yang kuat! Berjuanglah menghadapi ketakutanmu, perempuan seperti itu tidak akan kau temukan 2x"_

 _Dengan senyumnya, Grandine meluluhkan hati Natsu yang selama ini mencoba tegar menghadapi cobaan yang diberikan padanya._

 _Natsu memeluk Grandine dengan erat, ia selalu merasakan perasaan aman ketika berada di dekapan sang mama_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Dengan sebelah tangan, Natsu mengambil handphone nya dan mencari kontak Lucy lalu mengetikan sesuatu

' _ **Hey Luce'**_

Kurang dari 10 detik terdengar sebuah pesan masuk

' _ **Hey, Natsu! Ada apa?'**_

' _ **Tidak ada apa-apa'**_

' _ **Oh Souka nee'**_

Dengan penuh keberanian akhirnya Natsu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin akan mengubah semuanya

' _ **Ne, Luce, pernahkah kau suka pada seseorang atau bahkan sekarang?'**_

DEG DEG DEG

Disisi lain pun Lucy kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa sadar gadis itupun menghembuskan napas sembari melirik sebuah gelang bertuliskan nama 'Gray'. Akhirnya dirinya pun memutuskan untuk bercerita

' _ **Natsu, besok pulang dari mall, aku akan menceritakan suatu hal. Kau bisa mampir sebentar?'**_

DEG DEG DEG

Dengan cepat pemuda itu pun membalas pesan Lucy

' _ **Tentu! Aku juga akan membawa kucing biruku besok! Kau dapat bertemu dengannya, namanya Happy!'**_

Ketika membca pesan singkat itu, gadis blonde itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tertawa kecil

' _ **Tuh kan! Segala tentangmu itu aneh dan kau mengataiku aneh!'**_

Untuk beberapa lama, lelaki itu tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Hanya menyisakan sebuah logo tanda pesan terbaca.

Lucy pun mulai ketakutan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sambil ketakutan bila kalimatnya itu membuat pemuda pinkish itu tersinggung

Ring~Ring~Ring~Ring

'Eh ada telepon?' batin gadis itu sembari mengambil handphonenya dan menjawab telepon tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera

"Halo, dengan Lucy disini" sapa Lucy kepada sang penelepon

"..."

Hening seketika, lalu...

"BUAHAHAHAHA! ASTAGA SUARAMU ITU SEPERTI MESIN PENJAWAB TELEPON, BODOH!"

Terdengar suara pemuda yang ia kenal itu melalui telepon sembari berteriak-teriak. Untuk seketika gadis itu merasa bodoh telah mengkhawatirkan pemuda pinkish itu marah

"Hey, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, aneh?!" teriak Lucy yang menjadi agak emosi

Ya, begitulah akhirnya malam itu berlalu bersamaan dengan ejekan-ejekan mereka kepada satu sama lain yang tak ada hentinya.

* * *

Terdengar suara burung menyambut pagi hari Minggu tersebut. Alarm yang telah berbunyi kesekian kalinya pun tidak mampu membangunkan sang putri tidur, Lucy Heartfilia.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hime-sama.." sapa Virgo untuk yang ke 1000 kalinya mada majikannya tersebut

"hmm..?"

"Buku pintunya, temanmu sudah datang"

"..."

Sudah lelah dengan kelakuan majikannya, akhirnya Virgo memutuskan sesuatu. GORILA MODE ON

DUAGHHH!

Pintu kamar gadis itu pun roboh berkeping-keping

"HIIIIII! AMPUN VIRGO!"

Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari ke kamar mandi membawa peralatannya, meninggalkan maid pribadinya itu tersenyum ditempat

"Natsu-sama sudah menunggu dari tadi loh..." bisik maid itu kepada sang majikan yang sedang berada di kamar mandi

"HEEE!"

"Aduh Miss Lucy, bagaimana sih, orang tuamu sudah pergi pagi tadi dan temanmu ini sudah menunggu" jelas Loke sembari menggelengkan kepala kecewa

"Ehe, biasa kesiangan, di manakah Natsu?"

"Oh, dia menunggu di depan sepertinya. Astaga motornya itu keren sekali!" sahut Loke dengan semangat

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu"

Dengan segera gadis blonde itu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar

"Yo, Luce, kenapa kesiangan mulu" ejek lelaki salmon itu sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Ahahahaha, maafkan aku Natsu. Berangkat sekarang?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman

"Oke, naiklah!" pintanya sembari menjalankan mesin motor ninja merahnya

* * *

"Natsu! Kau telat 5 menit!" sahut Erza sembari berubah ke Killer Mode

"Hiiii Maafkan Erza, si Weirdo ini telat bangun" jelas Natsu sembaari membungkukan badan berkali-kali

"Hey! Siapa yang kau panggil Weirdo, bodoh?" tanya Lucy geram

"Sudah-sudah! Sekarang, ayo kita beli strawberry cake, aku lapar!" pinta Nyonya Scarlet itu sambil berjalan menuju salah satu tempat makan yang menjual segala jenis kue dan steak

Resto itu bergaya klasik dengan chandelier dan karpet merah serta kaca-kaca besar. Ketika kau masuk, akan terlihat beberapa pelayan dengan jas rapih atau dress hitam menawan. Keahlian sang koki dalam memasak juga sering menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung karena caranya yang unik.

"Meja untuk 6 orang" pinta Jellal kepada salah seorang pelayan

"Mari, saya antar"

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka diantarkan ke tempat duduk yang agak privat dan terkesan elite, disuguhinya 4 buah buku menu oleh sang pelayan sembari mengantarkan gelas-gelas kaca kosong yang ditutupi tissue (ceritanya kaya klasih gtu hehe)

"Aku pesan Strawberry cake 10" kata Erza kepada pelayan tadi

Dapat terlihat bahwa mata pelayan itu membelalak kaget untuk sesaat sementara ke lima temannya itu bersweat drop

"Luce, aku tak mengerti nama-nama makanan ini" bisik Natsu pada Lucy yang berada disampingnya

"Astaga kau ini! Lihatlah sesuatu yang berlogo pedas, kau kan suka pedas" jawab Lucy tanpa memalingkan muka dari menu di hadapannya

"Aku pesan Glazed Beef Cheese Roll" kata Mira pada pelayan dengan ramah

"Chicken Meteor terdengar keren, saya pesan itu" kata Jellal sembari tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri (?), yang lainnya ber sweat drop untuk kedua kalinya, membayangkan betapa absurb dan romantisnya Jellal dan Erza kalau berpacaran

"Panini Guatemala 1" kata Lucy kepada pelayan

"Tabasco Chicken Steak 1" lanjut Natsu

"Hmm.. Beef Meteor (?) 1, aku yakin daging sapiku dapat mengalahkan ayam Jellal dalam perebutan tittle sang Meteor" jelas Gajeel dengan semangat

Spontan sang Meteor Man sendiri berbalik dan menatap Gajeel dengan serius, "Ayamku akan menang!"

Seketika itu ruangan menjadi panas, dan kau tidak akan mau mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya

* * *

"Ayo ke Game Centre!" ajak Lucy kepada teman barunya

"YOSH! Lawan aku dalam hoki udara, Erza!" teriak Natsu semangat sembari berlari menuju game centre secepat kilat

"Gajeel... Aku akan membalas dendam atas kekalahan ayamku!" teriak Jellal semangat

Lelaki penuh piercing itu menatap kembali lelaki berambut biru itu dengan sinis

"Lucy, Mira! Kalian harus menjadi saksi atas pertandingan ini!"

Kedua gadis itupun hanya dapat tersenyum palsu sembari mengikuti keduanya

"Natsu, ambil ini!"

"Hee, ambil ini Erza!"

Piringan hoki itu berpindah pindah secepat gerak cahaya dan dengan penuh kekuatan, semua pengunjung hanya dapat melihat penampilan itu dengan terkagum

* * *

Sementara di sisi lainnya

"Etto.. Mira-san..."

"Ehehehe"

Kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum horror dengan ber sweat drop

.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Doll Catching Machine'**

"Lihatlah kemanpuanku wahai pria pembunuh ayam!" sahut Jellal sembari menggerakan stick mengambil boneka

Untuk sesaat boneka itu bergerak lalu terjatuh

DOENG! Anda GAGAL COBA LAGI

Lelaki meteor pun hanya dapat tertunduk di tempat dengan aura depresi mengelilinginya

"Gee.. Hee! Lihatlah kehebatanku wahai Jelly!"

Gajeel menggerakan stik itu, boneka tak bergerak sedikitpun, lalu terjatuh

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! CUPU KAU!"

Melihat kejadian itu, Mira dan Lucy hanya menundukan kepala sembari menampar muka mereka sendiri yang membeku dengan senyuman

* * *

"Terima kasih atas hari ini semua!" sahut Lucy sembari membungkukan badan

Semua orang disana hanya dapat tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Mungkin kita harus pergi seperti ini lagi lain kali, senang berkenalan denganmu, Lucy!" kata Erza sembari tersenyum manis

"Hey, bagaimana duel kita?" tanya Gajeel

"Ayo bertanding lagi, Gajeel!" teriak Jellal

Ketika mereka baru saja memindahkan satu kaki, terdapat tangan yang mencegah mereka lalu melemparkan mereka ke lantai

"Ittai.. Erza!" sahut Jellal sembari memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"Erza, sungguh kejam dirimu" sahut Jellal dengan dramatis

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Dirimu sungguh cantik bagaimana buka berwarna scarlet di musim semi yang indah"

Semuanya pun hanya dapat tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan Jellal yang tiba-tiba agak aneh itu. Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menuju rumah Lucy

Tak pernah gadis blonde itu menyangka, akan berteman dengan orang-orang yang begitu mengasyikan dalam waktu sesaat. Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu lancar, sampai dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa suatu masalah meunggunya di depan

"Hey Natsu..." sapa gadis itu sembari masih berpegangan pada diri lelaki di depannya

"Hmm?"

Tanpa menghentikan laju motor, Natsu terus memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian angin-angin berhenbus kencang, menimbulkan suara-suara gemericik ringan

"Ada apa denganmu dan Lisanna setahun yang lalu?"

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna? Tolong sampaikan pendapatmu! ^_^**

 **Maafkan bila alurnya agak gaje hehe**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Ada apa denganmu dan Lisanna setahun yang lalu?"

HUSH.. HUSH..

Suara angin semakin kencang menghembus ke arah mereka. Tanpa Lucy sadari, kini dirinya telah berada di depan gerbang estate Heartfilia

"Natsu.." bisik gadis blonde itu yang sudah turun dari motor sahabatnya

"Huh?" Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, lelaki itupun melihat sahabatnya dengan senyum sendu

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di dalam, kayanya mau ujan gede. Aneh padahal musim panas" jelas gadis itu sembari menengadah ke langit dan membuka pintu gerbangnya

Natsu hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa motornya masuk, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada jalan yang dllaluinya

Gadis itu segera membukakan pintu dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah

"Huh.. cape banget, mau minum apa?" tanya gadis itu pada orang di sebelahnya

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, "Apapun boleh, makasih"

"Virgo, tolong buatkan milkshake coklat dan strawberry ya, terima kasih"

"Siap, Hime-sama"

Lucy kembari merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Natsu, tak lama terdengar suara hujan yang sangat deras

"Hey Natsu, kenapa diem saja?" tanya Lucy sembari melihat ke arah sahabatnya

"Um, takkapa, hanya terpikir pertanyaan mu tadi" jawabnya pelan

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy mengangkat satu tangannya dan mencubit pipi sahabatnya sendiri sampai merah

"Ouch! Luce apa masalahmu?" tanya Natsu dengan manyun dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Bodoh, kau tak perlu sampai begitu juga. Ceritalah kalo sudah siap, Baka!" cetus Lucy sembari memalingkan mukanya

Dengan grins khasnya, Natsu menghadap Lucy dan menarik kepalanya

"Arigatou-nee, Luce! Tapi aku akan membalas dendam karna telah mencubitku"

Dengan tatapan horror, gadis itupun berlari menjauh dari sahabatnya,

"Jangan! Natsu.. Jangan!" teriak Lucy ketakutan

"Kau memulai maka aku yang mengakhiri" jelas Natsu

Dengan sekali tarik, gadis itupun terjatuh ke lantai lalu...

.

.

.

.

KLITIK KLITIK KLITIK (maafkan bunyinya aneh)

"HAHAHAHA!' teriak Natsu seraya mengilikitik gadis itu tak henti

"AHAHA.. HENTIKAN, HAHAHA, HENTIKAN BODOH!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Virgo telah masuk mengantarkan milkshake dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Maid berambut pink itu tersenyum pada kelakuan keduanya lalu pergi ke dapur

* * *

"Hey, hujannya berenti! Kita harus ke balkon! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu" sahut gadis itu sembari berlari ke kamarnya di lantai 2

"Weirdo, tunggu!" sahut Natsu sembari mengikuti gadis itu menuju balkon kamarnya.

Tak lupa pemuda itu membawa 2 gelas milkshake yang telah disediakan sebelumnya

Gadis itu dengan cepat membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon sembari menarik 2 buah kursi lipat pantai

Pemuda dibelakangnya hanya bisa melongo melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang agak aneh tersebut. Dengan perlahan Natsu pun membuka pintu kaca dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan

"Ada apasih Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil memberikan segelas milkshake strawberry pada Lucy

Gadis itu hanya mengambil gelas tersebut tanpa memallingkan pandangan dari langit penuh bintang di hadapannya

"Kau kemarin bertanya tentang seseorang yang pernah kusuka ataupun sekarang kan?"

"Ya" jawabnya singkat sambil mengikuti sahabatnya itu menatap langit penuh bintang nan indah

"Dulu aku punya adik, dan dia meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu"

Pemuda itupun mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Lucy yang masih bercerita

"Aku turut berduka cita, Luce"

"Terima kasih, Natsu. Dulu aku sempat putus asa, dan pemuda itupun datang" jelasnya

'Kenapa ceritanya itu agak familier ya?' batin pemuda pinkish itu

Didengarnya Lucy menghembuskan napas panjang dengan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya

"Dia berkata bahwa aku harus tetap kuat seperti bintang'

'Loh, kok, mirip perkataan mamaku ya?' batin Natsu yang semakin kebingungan dan mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu

"Sejak itupun aku menyukainya dan tak pernah berhenti mencarinya"

"Oh.. Souka ne.. Jadi kau masih menyukainya?" tanya pemuda itu sembari meminum milkshakenya dan menengadah ke langit

"Entahlah... Aku juga bingung"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sepertinya pun menyukai seseorang yang lain sekarang"

DEG DEG DEG

'Siapa orangnya ya...' batin pemuda itu

Natsu pun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil dengan muka yang sudah terlihat agak merah

"Souka-nee.. Arigatou Weirdo, sudah mau cerita"

"Um! Douita!" sahut gadis itu sembari tersenyum kepada Natsu, tak menyadari dirinya yang telah dipanggil Weirdo oleh si pinkish

Keduanya hanya terdiam sembari mengamati bintang-bintang dan menyeruput minumannya masing-masing selama beberapa saat

"Jadi, hobimu tuh ngamatin bintang?" tanya Natsu memecah keheningan

Gadis itupun menjawabnya dengan anggukan sembari terus tersenyum menatap langit

"Apa kau punya hobi aneh seperti ini?" tanya Lucy

"Hmm.. Bertarung dengan Erza apakah cukup aneh bagimu?" jawab Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangan kepada Lucy yang sedang menatapnya dengan alis sebelah naik

Keduanya pun tertawa lepas mendengar kalimat tersebut sambil mengingat pertarungan hoki udara yang dilakukan Natsu dan Erza sebelumnya

"Oh, ya, kau bilang kau akan membawa kucing birumu itu" kata Lucy sembari memandangnya lekat

"Etto... Happy sepertinya diculik Mamaku, katanya sih mau dibawa ke petshop"

"Souka.. Aku pengen baget ngeliatnya!" sahut Lucy dengan semangat

"Ke rumah saja kalo mau liat Luce, mamaku juga ga keberatan kok" jelas Natsu sembari menyeruput minumannya

"Oke "

"Hey, Luce"

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa aku siap menceritakannya"

Natsu pun duduk dengan tegap sambil memandangi gelas milkshakenya. Kejadian setahun lalu seakan berputar diotaknya dengan begitu cepat

"Oh, kau yakin?"

"Yap"

Lucy pun memberikan senyuman kecil kepada lelaki itu lalu dimulailah ceritanya

"Lisanna dan aku adalah sahabat masa kecil. Kami sering main bareng, dia adalah sahabat perempuan terdekatku. Aku juga gak sadar kalo perlahan kelakuannya berubah"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Natsu, denger-denger Lisanna menyukai seseorang!" sahut Jellal sembari berlari melewati koridor menuju sahabatnya yang berada di dalam kelas_

" _Begitukah.. " jawab Natsu santai sambil membereskan barang-barang di mejanya_

 _Terdengar dari luar suara para fans lelaki itu yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak_

" _Selamat atas kemenangannya Natsu-sama!" "Kau keren Natsu, Jellal!" "Pergi kencanlah denganku!" "Aku menyukaimu senpai!" "Natsu-senpaidan Jellal-senpai ganteng banget!"_

 _Kalimat kalimat itu hanya membuat pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dan keluar dri kelas bersama Jellal tanpa mengindahkan para fansnya_

 _Dari belakang Erza berlari menembus kerumunan dan menghampiri pemuda itu bersamaan dengan Mira, Gray, dan Gajeel_

" _Oy, flame-head! Erza punya rencana!" sahut Gray sembari berjalan disamping pria itu_

" _Oy, Ice-Prick, pakailah bajumu dulu sebelum berlarian di sekolah" jawab Natsu sambil menertawakan sahabatnya itu yang kehilangan bajunya secara aneh_

" _Sial! Kemana baju itu!" cetus lelaki itu sambil berlarian mencari bajunya_

 _Kelima sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa melihat kebiasaan lelaki itu yang aneh_

" _Ne, Erza, rencana apa yang dimaksud Ice-Prick?"_

" _RENCANA MENJADIKAN NATSU DAN LISANNA SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG DITAKDIRKAN!" sahut Erza dengan semangat dan entah dari mana tiba-tiba mengibarkan bendera (?)_

" _Heh?! Buat apa? Aku ga mau persahabatan kita ancur" jelas pemuda itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya_

" _Aku sudah bertanya pada Lisanna apakah dia menganggapmu seperti teman dan dia bilang tidak seperti teman! Itu hanya berarti 1 hal bukan?" sahut gadis berambut putih yang merupakan kakak Lisanna tersebut_

" _Hah?! Benarkah Mira?!" tanya Natsu dengan penuh antusias, grins khasnya itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya_

" _Ga akan ada cewe yang sama 2x Salamander" jelas Gajeel dengan senyumnya_

" _Kau bener Gajeel! Jadi apa rencananya?" tanya penggemar tabasco sauce itu dengan semangat_

" _Begini..."_

* * *

 _TIME SKIP DALAM FLASHBACK_

 _Natsu pun berencana untuk bertemu dengan Lisanna di sebuah pantai di selatan Magnolia pada malam hari itu._

 _Cherry Blossom di kota itupun telah menyala terang menghiasi pemandangan pantai. Di depan nya telah disiapkan sebuah meja dengan lilin ditengahnya dan 2 buah kursi._

 _Rencana tersebut merupakan rencana yang sempurna, atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan mereka. Natsu telah duduk di meja itu sendiri, sementara kelima temannya menunggu di delakang pohon Cherry Blossom untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi_

 _Tanpa menunggu lama, Lisanna pun datang dan duduk di hadapan lelaki itu. Satu hal yang Natsu sadari, Lisanna sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik_

" _Hey, Lis" sapa Natsu dengan senyuman_

" _Hey, ada apa?" tanyanya jutek_

" _Kenapa kau? Habis disetrap? Mood nya jelek banget, mukanya juga jadi serem haha!" sahut Natsu sambil tertawa berusaha untuk membuat Lisanna tertawa_

 _Ekspetasinya pun ternyata berbeda dari harapan_

 _BYURR_

 _Gelas berisi air itu dilemparkan gadis itu kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Natsu yang tak tahu harus berkata apa hanya terdiam di tempat_

" _Natsu, kau pikir becanda mu itu lucu?! Ga! Jangan-sok-sok an kaya begitu deh, rese banget! Mau ngomong apa sih?!" bentak Lisanna kepada lelaki di hadapannya dengan sinis_

" _Lis, kenapa sih? Aku itu ngajak kesini buat nyatain perasaan aku, bukan buat berantem dan dibanjur gini! Aku itu suka sama kamu Lis!" sahut Natsu yang sekarang hilang kesabaran dan berdiri menghadap perempuan berambut putih itu_

" _Heh.. Suka? Jadi ini tujuan Mira-nee menanyakan tentang dirimu" tanya gadis itu tampa menghilangkan tampang sinisnya_

 _Lisanna tiba-tiba tertawa jahat dan menatap lelaki lekat-lekat_

" _Dengar Dragneel, aku tidak menganggapmu teman karena aku menganggapmu pengganggu! Dari dulu, kau rebut orang-orang terdekatku! Erza-san bahkan Mira-nee pun begitu memperhatikan dirimu dibandingkan aku! Jika selama ini kau berpikir kau selalu menolongku dan menemaniku ketika sendiri, kau salah! Kaulah yang mengambil semuanya dariku! Bahkan Happy pun tak mau mendekatiku! Pergilah kau Natsu! Jangan pernah dekati aku!" dengan berakhirnya sentakan Lisanna itu, membekulah Natsu di tempat_

 _Dengan gerakan tangan, Lisanna membalikan lilin di meja ke arah bawah dan membakar meja itu_

" _AWAS!" teriak Jellal dari kejauhan sembari berlari menuju Natsu dan mendorong lelaki itu dari api yang membara_

 _Natsu hanya terdiam di tempat sambil menundukan kepala sementara kelima temannya menatap Lisanna dengan penuh emosi_

 _PLAK!_

 _Tamparan keras mendarat di wajah cantik Lisanna, tamparan itu ternyata berasal dari kakaknya sendiri, Mirajane_

" _Apa kau sudah gila Lisanna?! Natsu itu sahabatmu!" bentak Mira kasar_

 _Lisanna hanya teriam ditempat sembari tersenyum sendu kepada kakaknya,_

" _Lihatkan? Bahkan Mira-nee membela Natsu walaupun tak tahu apa yang terjadi" jawabnya pelan lalu berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu sendirian_

 _Sementara Gajeel, Gray, dan Jellal sedang berusaha untuk mematikan api yang membara, Erza menghampiri lelaki pinkish itu_

" _Natsu.." sapa Erza pelan_

 _Lelaki itu hanya beranjak dari tempatnya sambil tersenyum kepada perempuan berambut merah itu lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka menuju motornya_

" _Hey, mau kemana kau, Flame-Head!" panggil Gray sesuadah berhasil mematikan api tersebut_

" _Aku pulang, Gray" jawab Natsu dengan nada datar_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup mereka Natsu memanggil Gray dengan nama aslinya, kelimanya pun tahu bahwa itu bukanlah pertanda bagus dari seorang Natsu Dragneel yang selama ini selalu tersenyum dan berisik_

 _Hari itu, hari pertama di musim panas tahun itu, menjadi awal perubahan diri Natsu Dragneel yang sangat drastis. Sampai akhirnya satu persatu pecahan dirinya mulai tersusun kembali dengan kehadiran gadis itu, pada hari pertama di musim panas tahun ini_

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Maafkan bagi penggemar Lisanna Strauss karena aku membuat Lisanna yang jahat**

 **Aku juga memiliki masalah dengan review box yang tidak dapat memunculkan review kalian**

 **Mohon bantuannya bila kau tahu lewat private messaging, arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Berbulan-bulan pun berlalu semenjak hari itu. Natsu Dragneel, lelaki berambut pinkish itu semakin mendekati diri aslinya. Perasaannya pada sahabat berambut blonde nya itu pun tak pernah hilang, bahkan semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Meski demikian, Lucy pun belum menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Apakah Natsu Dragneel atau Gray yang dirinya sukai. Gadis itu semakin sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan sahabatnya tersebut, bahkan ia pun telah bertemu Happy. Dirinya tak pernah menyesali setiap waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Dragneel boy itu.

Normal P.O.V.

"Semua anak kelas 2-C dan 2-E diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan untuk perlombaan estafet parallel!"

Dengan sigap, Lucy dan sahabatnya Levy berlari menyusuri koridor menuju lapangan. Disana telah berada seluruh anak kelas 2-c dan E di tempatnya masing-masing

"Semangat anak 2-c!"

Sementara itu...

"Selamat buat Team-futsal! Chears!"

Ruangan klub futsal itu dipenuhi teriakan, canda tawa, atas syukuran kemenangan mereka di tingkat nasional.

"Cie, Ice-Prick, selamat !" sahut Natsu sambil memukul keras punggung sang kapten futsal

"Ouch! Baka-FlameHead!" teriak Gray agak kesakitan

"Gee Hee! Selamat otak beku" kata Gajeel sambil memasuki ruang klub dan mengambil minuman dan melakukan tos

"Astaga, kirain bir, ternyata air putih! Cih.." keluh kapten baseball itu kesal

"Gray! Mereka ga punya Strawberry Cake apa?!" teriak Erza dipenuhi api-api kemarahan

"Gomen Erza!" balas teriak Gray sembari lari bersembunyi di loker takut kena jitak (?)

Seketika itu, terlihat Mira di pintu dengan beberapa perkas di tangannya bersama Laxus, panitia acara sekolah itu

"Erza, Natsu, panitia yang lain sudah menunggu, ayo!" ajak gadiss itu

Natsu segera beranjak dari tempatnya sambil membawa kamera sementara Erza harus meredam amarahnya terlebih dahulu karena tugas telah menanti

"Ada apa Mira?" tanya Natsu sembari berjalanan menuju lapangan trek lari

"Kau sebaiknya ambil foto kelas 2-c sekarang, lagipula Lucy bertanding bukan?" tanya gadis berambut putih itu

"Oh ya! Aku lupa!" sahut Natsu sembari berlari mendahului Mira, Laxus, dan Erza

"Dan untuk apa kalian memanggilku?" tanya Erza kebingungan

"Erza, anak kelas 1 mengeluh karena konsumsinya Strawberry Cake semua" jawab Laxus datar sembari bersweat drop

"Etto..."

"Kau sebaiknya segera menghubungi kepala sekolah dan mengganti konsumsinya" lanjut Mira sembari tetap tersenyum

Sementara gadis Scarlet itu.. Sebut saja moodnya langsung berubah drastis ketika harus berdebat dengan kepala sekolah Magnolia High

* * *

Lelaki berambut salmon itu dalam hitungan beberapa detik pun sampai di lapangan trek lari. Dilihatnya Lucy dan Levy serta beberapa fans kelas 2-c dan E nya di trek lari

"NATSU SENPAI!" "NATSU-SAN MELIHATKU!" "ASTAGA KEREN SEKALI" "SENPAI DOAKAN KAMI MENANG" "NATSU! KAMI MNCINTAIMU!"

Sahutan-sahutan tersebut terdengar dari kejauhan degan begitu riuh sementara penonton pun berteriak-teriak gila (?)

Tanpa mengindahkan kalimat-kalimat dan ricuh penonton itu, pemuda pinkish tersebut berteriak kencang, "SEMANGAT LUCE! SEMANGAT 2-C!"

Ketika lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis blonde tersebut, dirinya tersenyum. Senyuman itu seakan mengalihkan dunia gadis itu dalam beberapa detik (?)

Lucy pun akhirnya kembali dalam kesadarannya sambil tersenyum manis penuh semangat,

"HAI!"

' _PRIT!'_

Anak pertama kelas 2-c dan e segera berlari dengan sekut tenaga, mereka adalah Mest, wakil kelas 2-c dan Jet, wakil kelas 2-e. Dapat dilihat bahwa keduanya dapat terbilang seri, sama-sama cepat dan tak tertandingi.

Natsu Dragneel mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menfokuskan kamera kepada keduanya dan _JPRET!_ Satu foro terambil dengan sangat baik dan sangat jelas

"Yaa! Mereka mengoper tongkat ke pelari kedua bunng! Siapakah yang akan menang?!" teriak Eve sang Komentator dari Klub Siaran Pegasus

"DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG! DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG!"

"DUA E O! EeeeOooo EeeOoo Eee Ooo Eee Ooo!"

"DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG! DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG!"

"DUA E O! EeeeOooo EeeOoo Eee Ooo Eee Ooo!"

"Lu-chan! Ambil ini, cepat!" teriak Levy kepada sang pelari terakhir sembari menyerahkan tongkatnya

' _JPRET!'_

Foto Lucy dan Levy yang sedang memegang tongkat dengan sebelah tangan mereka terambil dengan pencahayaan yang sangat baik. Seakan keduanya sedang dalam naungan cahaya suci (?)

Lelaki itupun tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri lalu menatap gadis yang sedang membawa nasib 2-c dalam pertandingan

"GO LUCY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _PRIT!'_

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI!" teriak Hibiki, salah seorang dari 2 kometator itu

"SELAMAT KEPADA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KELAS 2-C!"

"WOOOHOOO!"

"DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG! DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG!"

"DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG! DUA CE! JENG JENG JENG!"

Terlihat selebrasi yang sungguh meriah dari kelas tersebut. Sementara keriuhan sedang terjadi di lapangan, gadis pembawa kemenangan kelas itu terlihat kebingungan.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, sebuah kamera telat memoto figurnya yang sedang berdiri di depan kerumunan.

' _JPRET!'_

Gadis itupun menolehkan pandangannya secara tiba-tiba ke arah laki-laki itu

"NATSU!" teriak gadis itu sembari berlari menghampiri

"OY! Luce!" sahut lelaki itu sembari melambaikan tangannya

"Ngapain tadi heh?" tanya Lucy dengan tatapan serius

"Motret la, liat ini, bagus!" sahut pemuda itu sembari menunjukkan hasil foto kepada sahabatnya tersebut

Dengan perlahan gadis itu mengambil kamera nya dan memperhatikan fotonya. Terlihat dalam foto, dirinya yang sedang memegang siku kanannya sembari memalingkan muka ke arah yang berlawanan.

Muka nya yang terlihat kebingungan dan agak kemerahan menimbulkan kesan polos sementara rambutnya yang diikat satu terlihat tertiup angin dan disinari sinar matahari membuat seakan dunia bertumpu dan tertuju pada gadis itu

Lucy Heartfilia terlihat begitu bersinar dalam foto itu

"See?" kata Natsu sembari tersenyum melihat reaksi sahabatnya

"Arigatou-ne, Natsu!" sahut gadis itu sembari tersenyum cerah

"PERHATIAN UNTUK SELURUH MURID, SILAHKAN MEMULAI STAN KELAS DAN KESENIAN KELAS SEKARANG! OPEN-GATE AKAN DIMULAI PUKUL 12, 5 MENIT LAGI. TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA"

"Ah.. Aku harus pergi, jaa-nee Luce! Ice-Prick bakal nyariin kalo ga, nanti mampir ke 3-A ya!" sahut Natsu Dragneel sembari meninggalkan Lucy sendiri di sana

"Baiklah"

* * *

"Selamat Datang di Kafe 2-C!" teriak 2 orang pelayan (anak 2-C) dengan berpakaian kostum waiter.

Rok hitam dan celemek putih berenda dengan bondu seperti maid-maid Jepang.

Ruang kelas itu terkesan klasik, dilengkapi gorden merah dan red carpet. Lampu gantung raksasa pun terlihat begitu indah. Setiap meja dilengkapi serbet, gelas, dan piring kaca yang terkesan klasik ditambah lagu klasik romantik abad 20.

"Lucy, shift-mu sudah kayaknya! Nanti 1 jam lagi baru mulai lagi oke" lanjut Juvia sembari mengecek daftar jam kerja (?)

"Ok, arigatou Juvia!"

Dengan segera gadis itu melepaskan pakaiannya di kamar ganti. Ia kembali mengenakan seragam SMA nya lalu bergegas meuju kelas 3-A

"Hai, Blonde!" sahut gadis berambut putih dengan sinis

"Hai, Lisanna" jawab Lucy dengan sinis

Tatapannya tertuju lurus kepada Lisanna, dilihatnya juga 2 orang sahabatnya atau bisa disebut babu gadis itu.

Lisanna Strauss memang cantik, parasnya hampir menyerupai Mirajane. Tapi sikap mereka berbeda 180o. Mira mungkin orang terbaik yang akan kau temui seumur hidupmu, tapi tidaklah Lisanna.

Siapapun tak akan mau berteman dengannya kalau wajah cantik itu hilang. Kelakuannya sangat picik, dan kau harus tahu itu sebelum terbuai janji manisnya

"Ugh.. Girls, kau mencium bau busuk itu?" tanya Lisanna dengan keras seakan berteriak

"Ya!" jawab keduanya dengan tegas sambil menutupi hidung mereka

"Aku tak punya waktu berurusan denganmu Lisanna" jawab Lucy singkat lalu pergi.

Melihat reaksi Lucy pun Lisanna semakin marah

'Kenapa dia sama sekali ga kepengaruh, ugh!' batin Lisanna

Gadis berambut blonde itu melewati koridor dengan cepat sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya

"Ano.. Lucy-san?" tanya seorang anak kelas 1

"Iya?"

"Apa kau dan Natsu-san pacaran?"

Seketika semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. Dengan tergagap-gagap sambil tertawa garing dirinya berkata,

"Ano.. Ga kok ehehe, kita sa-ha-sahabat.. Ya sahabatan!"

Tiba-tiba segerombol anak kelas 1 muncul di hadapannya sambil menghembuskan napas dan terlihat kecewa (?)

"Kami berharap banget Natsu-senpai dan Lucy-san jadian!" jelas salah satu dari mereka

"Etto.."

"Kalian bakal cocok banget!"

"Natsu-senpai keren kau cantik!"

"Eh.. Tapi kami sahabatan doank kok, Natsu juga ga punya perasaan apa-apa lagian"

"Yah..." keluh mereka sekali lagi

"Padahal NaLu OTP banget!" teriak salah satu dari mereka

"Ya! Hidup NaLu!" teriak yang lainnya bersamaan

"Eh!"

* * *

HOSH.. HOSH.. HOSH..

"Astaga kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya seorang dengan kimono

"Eh...? EH!" teriak gadis itu histeris

"APA LAGI HEH?!" balas teriak seseorang itu

"NATSU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KIMONO ITU?!"

"ERZA BILANG AKU HARUS PAKAI KALO GA MATI! KAU KIRA AKU PUNYA PILIHAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHHA! ASTAGA KAU CANTIK SEKALI!" tertiak Lucy kepada Natsu sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak

"ASTAGA NATSU! KAU BISA JADI MODEL KALO TRANSGENDER! HAHAHAHA CANTIK SEKALI! MIRIP SAKURA HARUNO WAKTU RAMBUTNYA PANJANG"

"Sial.." desah pemuda itu dengan kesal

'Ngapain Erza nyuruh gini sih' batin pemuda itu

Erza, Natsu, dan Jellal memang berada di satu kelas yang sama yaitu 3-A sedangkan Mira, Gajeel, dan Gray berada di kelas 3-B

"Dimana Je—" kata-kata gadis itu terpotong ketika seseorang yang serupa dengan Natsu keluar dari pintu. Bedanya dia mengenakan wig biru panjang

"Natsu ada apa sih berisik banget"

"Je... HAHHAHAHA! ASTAGA KAU BAHKAN SAMA CANTIKNYA DENGAN DENGAN DIA! BUNGA ITU COCOK SEKALI" tertawa gadis itu dengan histeris sampe guling-guling di lantai (?)

Tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang tiba-tiba menggila itu, Natsu dan Jellal segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing sebelum mereka mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berguling-guling ria di lantai dan menjadi tontonan publik akhirnya gadis itu berdiri dan bergegas pergi

"Astaga.. aku bisa gila" kata Lucy kepada dirinya sendiri sembari menjitaki kepalanya

'Aku sebaiknya cari Mama dan Papa' batinnya

 _GUBRAK_

Tanpa sengaja gadis itu menabrak seseorang di hadapannya. Tumpukan kain yang dibawa pemuda itupun beertebaran kemana mana sementara lelaki itu tejatuh

"Oh my.. gomenasai!" sahut Lucy sembari membantu merapi kan tumpukan kain yang bertebaran

"Etto.. tak apa, tadi juga sama ga liat jalan" jelas lelaki itu sembari mengusapi pelipisnya yang kejedug

Keduanya pun membereskan kain itu bersamaan lalu mengangkatnya

"Arigatou-ne ?" tanya pemuda itu mencoba menanyakan nama gadis di hadapannya

"Lucy" jawabnya pelan sembari tersenyum dan memberikan tumpukan kain yang terakhir kepada pemuda itu

"Arigatou-ne Lucy" katanya sekali lagi

Senyumnya begitu lebar dan terkesan keren. Rambutnya terlihat begitu cocok dengan dirinya sendiri

"Um.. Douita?"

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster" jawab lelaki itu

 _DEG!_

 _Sampai akhirnya semua terasa jelas bagi gadis itu bahwa Natsu Dragneel selalu menyinari hari-hari dalam hidupnya, seseorang dari masa lalu datang menghampiri... pada saat Festival Kesenian dan Kebudayaan Magnolia High dan membuat perasaannya kembali teraduk-aduk kebingungan_

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna-san?**

 **Maafkan karena baru mengupdate sekarang, sudah bulai sekolah jadinya sibuk hehe**

 **Akan ku usahakan untuk mengupdate lebih cepat**

 **Tolong sampaikan pendapatmu pada review box, dan terima kasih yang telah mereview dan memberi masukan ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Lucy..? Hey.. Luce!"

"EH! Ada apa?" tanya gadis blonde tersebut

"Kau hanya melamun saja dari tadi, kau yang ada apa?" tanya Natsu sembari menyilangkan tangannya dan duduk di kursi stand 2-C.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pemuda itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya!" sahut gadis itu riang.

Tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu maksud, Natsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "siapa?"

"Itu loh, yang waktu itu aku ceritain! Laki-laki 11 tahun lalu!"

 _DEG!_

Dunia lelaki itu seakan berputar kacau, tanpa dirinya sadari ketakutan ketakutan menghampiri pikirannya

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat ya!" sahut Natsu sambil tersenyum samar tapi palsu

"Natsu ada apa? Mukamu terlihat begitu pucat?" tanyanya khawatir

"Etto.. tak apa? Mungkin kecapean saja, jadi Luce, ceritakan padaku" pinta lelaki berambut salmon itu sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Hmm.. baiklah!"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

"" _Oh my.. gomenasai!" sahut Lucy sembari membantu merapi kan tumpukan kain yang bertebaran_

" _Etto.. tak apa, tadi juga sama ga liat jalan" jelas lelaki itu sembari mengusapi pelipisnya yang kejedug_

 _Keduanya pun membereskan kain itu bersamaan lalu mengangkatnya_

" _Arigatou-ne ?" tanya pemuda itu mencoba menanyakan nama gadis di hadapannya_

" _Lucy" jawabnya pelan sembari tersenyum dan memberikan tumpukan kain yang terakhir kepada pemuda itu_

" _Arigatou-ne Lucy" katanya sekali lagi_

 _Senyumnya begitu lebar dan terkesan keren. Rambutnya terlihat begitu cocok dengan dirinya sendiri_

" _Um.. Douita?"_

" _Gray, Gray Fullbuster" jawab lelaki itu_

" _Eh, Gray? Ah.. akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu!" sahut Lucy sembari tersenyum lebar_

" _Heh? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya raven boy itu dengan bingung_

" _Mhm! 11 tahun lalu kau membantuku melewati masa sulit" kata gadis itu sembari menerawang keluar jendela_

 _Gray segera menurunkan semua tumpukan kain yang dibawanya ke lantai, ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi cerita tersebut._

" _Maafkan aku Lucy, tapi sepertinya aku tidak dapat mengingatnya, ingatanku sangat buruk.." jawab Gray dengan nada menyesal. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat gadis di hadapannya sedang mencari sesuatu di sakunya._

" _Tak apa, itu sudah lama terjadi kok. Ini, aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu." Kata gadis itu sembari mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari sakunya_

 _Gelang yang hilang dari tangannya 11 tahun lalu_

" _Ah! Gelang itu!" sahut Gray sembari mengambilnya dari tangan gadis itu. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba lagi mengingat-ingat kenapa gelang tersebut bisa hilang 11 tahun lalu. Tapi semuanya itu sia-sia._

" _Waktu itu kau meninggalkannya di bukit" lanjut gadis blonde itu tampa menghilangkan senyuman dari mukanya_

 _Gray menatap gadis itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih telah mengembalikannya Lucy, aku sungguh menghargainya!'_

" _Um! Douita-ne Gray, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti ya!" sahut gadis blonde itu sembari melambaikan tangannya dan pergi untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya_

" _Tunggu, Lucy!" teriak Gray yang berada sekitar 20 langkah jauhnya_

 _Spontan gadis itu membalikan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu, "ya?"_

" _Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih banyak, bisa kita ketemu pulang sekolah?"_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

" _Baiklah! Sampai nanti!" Lucy yakin kalau ia tidak pergi segera jantungnya akan meledak kegirangan, ya begitulah. Tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan mengganjal dalam benaknya yang membuat semuanya terkesan salah, tidak tidak, sangat salah._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

"Oke? Jadi kau akan bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah?" tanya Natsu sembari memalingkan mukanya untuk melihat keluar

"Sepertinya begitu, aku sangat-sangat bahagia!" teriak gadis itu membuat seluruh pengunjung stand 2-C melihat ke arahnya

"Gomennasai.." lanjutnya sambil menundukan kepala dengan malu

"Kau seharusnya melihat mukamu sendiri tadi, sungguh aneh hahaha!" cetus pemuda itu sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar suara tertawanya tidak mengganggu orang lain.

"Baka Natsu! Hmph!" sentak gadis itu sembari berpura-pura marah (?)

"Gomen Lucy, aku tak dapat menahannya tadi ehehe" lanjut pemuda pinkish itu sambil menunjukkan grins khasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Huh, kau ini!" cetus gadis itu sinis

Setelah mengobrol banyak mengenai stand stand kelas mereka dan tertawa ria mengenai Erza yang terkena marah kepala sekolah. Gadis blonde itu akhirnya mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin ia tanyakan kepada sahabat lelakinya itu.

"Hey Natsu aku ingin meminta pendapatmu"

"Apa?''

"Menurutmu, apa aku seharusnya memilih untuk tetap menyukai lelaki 11 tahun lalu itu atau lelaki yang sekarang aku sukai?"

Natsu Dragneel mengetukan jarinya di atas meja sembari berpikir,

"Entahlah, Luce, tapi ada yang bilang kalau kau seharusnya memilih orang kedua"

Sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan kebingungan, "kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kalau kau benar-benar menyukai lelaki pertama maka kau tidak akan menyukai lelaki yang kedua" jelas Natsu sembari menunjukkan grins yang dapat melelehkan gadis itu seketika

"Oke, itu masuk akal. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba lebih menyukai lagi lelaki yang pertama?"

"Ya, pilih yang pertama lah"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bahkan menyukai keduanya dengan takaran yang sama?" tanya Lucy panik sambil menggetoki kepalanya yang mulai pusing dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Sementara laki-laki di hadapannya hanya bersweat drop melihat kelakuan sahabat anehnya itu menjadi semakin aneh

"Kalau begitu berarti kau playgirl Luce" jawab Natsu santai tanpa memperhatikan aura hitam yang kluar dari sahabatnya itu

Dengan satu gerakan gadis itu menjitak kepala pemuda berambut salmon itu sampai kelapanya menghantam meja dengan keras

"OUCH! LUCE TERLALU JAHAT!" cetus Natsu sembari mengusap bagian mukanya yang terbentur meja dan terjitak si gadis blonde

"Gomen Natsu, tapi kau layak meendapatkan jitakan" lanjut gadis itu sembari tersenyum jahat dan tertawa jahil.

"Eh ya, Luce, satu lagi" lanjut Natsu sembari masih mengusapi kepalanya, tak mengindahkan senyum jahat yang sudah sering kali dibuat gadis itu

"Hmm?"

"Aku tak percaya lelaki yang kau ceritakan itu ternyata sangat-sangat pelupa! Apa lelaki 11 tahun itu ternyata adalah kakek-kakek?" tanya Natsu dengan polos sembari meneguk milkshake yang dipesannya

DUAGHH!

"HOEK!"

Tamparan nampan gadis itu mendarat tepat di lehernya dan sukses membuat minuman pemuda itu keluar semua dari mulutnya karena keselek

"BAKA! KAU PIKIR AKU SUKA DENGAN KAKEK-KAKEK HAHH?!"

* * *

"Salamander! Kau baru saja menembak regu satu team!" sahut Gajeel sambari memainkan controller ps nya

"Hah?! Metal Face aku masih tidak mengerti mana yang teman dan mana yang musuh!" cetus Natsu sambil masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke TV besar

Di dapur, Erza dan Mira sedang mempersiapkan makan siang untuk ketiganya. Yap, mereka semua sekarang sedang berkumpul di rumah Erza untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu mereka.

"Dimana Jellal?" tanya Erza ketika menyadari lelaki berambut biru itu tidak bersama mereka lagi

"Etto Erza, setelah bayar tadi Jellal lupa membawa barang bawaannya" jelas Mira dan membuat mereka semua yang ada di sana bersweat drop

"Geez, tumben Jellal bisa begitu" lanjut Natsu sambil masih bermain game tembak-tembakan di ps

"Kau tahu Erza, Jellal lupa membawa belanjaan itu karena dia ngeliat restoran yang menggunakan nama meteor di tiap makanannya" jelas Mira sekali lagi

"The Meteor House?" tanya Gajeel

"Nah itu, jadi sekarang dia lagi balik lagi buat ngambil belanjaan yang ketinggalan"

 _JDENGG!_

"Gee hee, dia itu benar-benar terobsesi meteor!" sahut Gajeel sambil mengerakkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam permainan tembak menembak seakan dia memang berada di dalamnya.

"Jellal memang penggemar fanatik meteor" jelas Erza sambil menghembuskan napas dalam dalam membawa belanjaan lainnya

 _DUAGH!_

"Hosh.. hosh.. Hosh.. Panas banget!" sahut Jellal seraya membawa belanjaan yang baru saja ditinggalnya

"Oh.. si fanatik meteor" kata Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar

"HEY! Aku tidak fanatik!" seru Jellal sembari menuju ke dapur membawa belanjaannya

* * *

 _TIME SKIP_

"Ah, Erza, kau punya saus tabasco?" tanya Natsu

"Lemari paling kiri laci pertama" kata Erza sambil menyuapkan makanannya

"Arigatou!" sahut pemuda itu sembari langsung melesat ke dapur dimana saus favoritnya berada

"Eh ya, kemana si otak beku?" tanya Gajeel sambil menggigit piring yang berisi makanan.

Gajeel Cuma manggigit piringnya! Melihat hal itu, Jellal dan Mira hanya bersweat drop sementara Erza sudah berdiri dengan pedang yang sudah dihunuskan untuk membunuh Gajeel

"KAU MERUSAK PIRING FAVORITKU, KAU AKAN MATI!"

"EHH?!"

 _DUAGH DUAGHH SRINGG!_

Dan detik berikutnya Gajeel sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan bongkahan piring yang ditelannya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Jellal dan Mira hanya dapat ternganga melihat kejadian itu lalu bertepuk tangan sementara Erza membungkukan badan (?)

"Hoy-hoy.. ada apa dengan Metal Face?" tanya Natsu kebingungan dan was was melihat Gajeel yang seperti sudah tidak bernyawa

Sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya, Jellal menopangkan kedua tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Natsu yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk di meja makan itu.

"Hey, Natsu"

"Hmm?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Lucy di jalan mau ambil belanjaan" kata Jellal sembari menyuap makanan di piringnya

Erza menatap Jellal dengan intens, "lalu?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu seseorang penting" jelas Jellal, "lalu aku bertemu Gray dan dia bilang tak bisa datang karena harus bertemu seseorang yang penting" lanjutnya

"Ohh my, maksudmu mungkin saja mereka punya hubungan secara sembunyi sembunyi?" tanya Mira sambil mengetukan jarinya di atas meja

"Hmm, itu mungkin saja" tambah gadis berambut merah sambil menyeruput minumannya

Melihat tingkah laku 3 sahabatnya itu Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa. Lelaki berambut pinkish itu selalu menyukai saat-saat ketika teman-temannya mendebatkan sesuatu yang belum pasti. Suasana itu selalu penuh kehangatan

Natsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Lucy untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya, walau hanya untuk bermain-main, lelaki berambut salmon itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di layar handphonenya

' _ **Hey Luce'**_ sapa pemuda berambut salmon itu

' _ **Ya, Natsu?'**_

' _ **Kau sedang bertemu si lelaki 11 tahun lalu itu?'**_

' _ **Mhmm..'**_

' _ **Aku lupa bertanya, siapa namanya?'**_ tanya pemuda itu penasaran. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, Natsu menunggu pesan berikutnya masuk dengan jantung berdebar debar, lalu

 _TRING!_

' _ **Gray Fullbuster'**_

 _DEG DEG DEG JDERR!_

Lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertama gadis yang disukainya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda berambut salmon itu hanya dapat berharap kalau Lucy Heartfilia sudah tidak menyukai lelaki dari 11 tahun lalu tersebut.

Ketika sepertinya takdir tak pernah memberikan awal yang baik pada hubungan percintaan Natsu Dragneel. Akhirnya sekarang, pintu harapan sedikit mulai terbuka bagi lelaki itu.

Natsu tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan ini melalu pesan singkat yang diketikan gadis itu untuknya.

' _ **Natsu, aku tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya aku sukai'**_

Namun sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya dan membuat lelaki itu menjadi semakin bingung,

apakah Natsu Dragneel adalah lelaki yang membuat Lucy Heartfilia bingung dengan perasaannya selama ini?

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana minna-san?**

 **Maafkan aku kalau alurnya menjadi agak membingungkan.**

 **Aku banyak sekali mengalami writer's block disini, sungguh menyebalkan**

 **Jika ada usul atau saran alur untuk chapter berikutnya, mohon bantuannya ya!**

 **Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**That Fateful Encounter**_

 **Chapter 12**

"Oy, oy, Ice-Prick!" sahut lelaki berambut salmon sambil berlari ke arah kantin. Lelaki yang namanya baru saja disebut itu hanya membalikan badannya, "haa?"

"Erza mengajakku ke game centre pulang sekolah nanti, kau ikut?"

Gray menggelengkan kepalanya, "sorry man, aku harus bertemu seseorang penting.. lagi"

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, Natsu hanya memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil membuang napas dalam-dalam, "kau mengatakan itu hampir 20 kali sebulan! Dan hari ini tepat sebulan sejak kau bertemu si orang penting itu"

"Heh, kau kangen denganku? Aku ini memang ngangenin dan kau tahu itu bukan?" tanya Gray sambil tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri (?)

"JANGAN HARAP AKU KANGEN DENGANMU ICE PRINCESS! KANGEN SAMA ORANG YANG SEPERTIMU ITU MUSTAHIL!""

"DIAMLAH KAU OTAK API, MAU RIBUT DENGANKU?!"

"BRING IT ON, ICE CUBE!"

 _JDENG!_

"Nat—"

 _DUAGHH!_

Kepalan tangan Erza jatuh (lebih tepatnya dibantingkan) ke kepala Natsu dan Gray secara bersamaan.

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

"Apa maksudmu, Erza?!" tanya Natsu dengan nada kesal

Erza langsung menatap keduanya dengan tatapan maut, yang memubuat kedua sahabatnya itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "kalian bilang kalau kalian sahabat baik ternyata begitu, cih!"

Sementara Natsu masih mengelus kepalanya yang terjitak, Gray hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan pikiran di lalaland.

"Ada apa Gray?" tanya Erza sambil memperhatikan dengan intens, Gray masih terdiam

"Oy, Ice Cube? Erza kurasa kau merusak sarafnya" jelas Natsu polos sembari melambaikan tangan di depan muka si lelaki berambut raven tersebut.

Erza langsung membelalakan matanya, dan dengan tubuh gemetaran mulai mengangkat Gray yang masih di kalang kabut.

"Erza?"

Dengan cepat dan kasar, Erza melempar-lemparkan Gray ke lantai lalu menggetarakan tubuh lelaki itu dengan kasar, "GRAY SADARLAH!" teriak Erza histeris sambil melempar-lemparkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"OY ERZA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" sahut Natsu

Setelah beberapa saat termenung dalam dirinya sendiri, Gray akhirnya kembali ke kesadarannya sendiri lalu mengeluarkan diri dari cengkraman maut Erza.

"OY ERZA, AKU SUDAH SADAR!" sahut Gray

"Baguslah!" lanjut gadis berambut merah itu sambil sekali lagi menjitak Gray

"HEY!"

"Stripper, aku tidak menyangka pukulan Erza mematikan sarafmu!" jelas Natsu sambil nyengir

"BUKAN PUKULAN ERZA!"

"Terus?" tanya Natsu bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Erza hanya menghembuskan napas, merasa lega ternyata itu bukan kesalahannya.

"Otak api! Kau tidak pernah berdebat dan mengejekku denganku lebih dari sekali! Tadi kau 2 kali mengejekku!" sahut Gray dengan mata membelalak penuh kebahagiaan

"Aku tidak tahu kau bangga diejek!" kata si pinkish sambil menunjukkan grins lebarnya

Mata Gray membelalak, lalu perkataan Natsu terlintas lagi di pikirannya, "BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

"Kau tahu Natsu, kau tidak pernah mengejek Gray lebih dari sekali sejak kejadian itu, bahkan kau tidak pernah tersenyum selebar tadi lagi!" jelas Erza yang sekarang sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gray.

"Maksud kalian?"

"Sudahlah, otak bodohmu itu tidak akan bekerja sampai kapanpun, ayo ke kantin Erza" ajak Gray sembari berjalan meninggalkan Natsu di tempatnya

"HEY JELASKAN PADAKU ICE BLOCK!"

"Sudahlah Natsu, waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi, ayo!" ajak Erza sambil berjalan mengikuti Gray

"HEY KALIAN!"

* * *

"Lu-chan, kau akan bertemu dengan orang penting itu lagi?" tanya Levy sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

Lucy membalikan badannya dan menghampiri Levy, "Kurasa begitu, Levy-chan"

Levy hanya menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "kenapa?"

"Kau jarang sekali terlihat dekat dengan Natsu, kau tahu?" tanya Levy dengan sorot mata kecewa. "Apa kau akan meninggalkannya?"

Mendengar perkataan Levy, Lucy pun akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya selama ini, "tidak Levy-chan, aku hanya bingung. Aku bingung dengan semua perasaan ini"

Dengan sabar Levy mulai menarik kursi mejanya lagi dan duduk, Lucy pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Lu-chan, maksudku, aku ini sahabatmu"

Gadis pirang itu mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela lalu menghembuskan napas dan mulai menceritakannya.

Lucy memberitahu Levy mengenai lelaki 11 tahun itu, gelang bernama itu, Natsu yang tampangnya begitu familier, dan mengenai perasaannya yang membingungkan.

"Lalu satu lagi, Levy-chan"

"Apa Lu-chan?"

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Hey, Lu-chan, aku akan pergi sebentar, ada kegiatan klub. Aku duluan ya!" sahut Levy sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari meninggalkan gadis blonde itu._

 _Lucy hanya tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itupun berjalan sendiri menuju koridor, tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya._

" _Um, Lucy-san?" tanya gadis yang selama ini mengikutinya. Ketika Lucy membalikan tubuhnya, dilihatnya gadis berambut biru yang dulu pernah dibantunya_

" _Ah.. Juvia!" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum_

" _J-juvia mau minta bantuan.." jelasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan menuju lantai_

 _Lucy menatap gadis itu sebentar lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu! Apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

" _J-juv-juvia.. Juvia butuh bantuan di toko kue, Juvia baru saja kehilangan karyawan disana, apa kau bisa membantu untuk sementara? Ten-tentu akan kugaji ko" jelas Juvia dengan muka yang sudah memerah._

" _Etto, tentu! Aku bisa, lagipula aku sedang mencari kerja sambilan kok, hehe. Apa Levy-chan bisa ikut? Dia juga sedang butuh pekerjaan" jelas Lucy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

 _Tak disangka, Juvia tersenym lebar dan mengangguk, "um! Tentu, terima kasih Lucy-san, kau siap besok?"_

" _Oke, aku siap!" jawab Lucy dengan semangat_

" _N-nanti akan Juvia beritahu alamatnya ya, terima kasih" jelasnya sambil membungkukan badan dan tersenyum_

" _Oke, terima kasih Juvia!" sahut Lucy dengan senyuman. Gadis berambut biru itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi._

 _Ketika gadis blonde itu baru saja mau beranjak pergi, didengarnya suara Gray, Erza, dan Natsu di koridor samping._

 _Ketika gadis itu baru saja mau menyapa mereka, sebuah perkataan yang dilontarkan suara yang dikenalnya membuatnya mematung di tempat._

" _DIAMLAH KAU OTAK API, MAU RIBUT DENGANKU?!"_

 _JDENGG!_

' _Otak api? Aku ingat jelas seseorang memanggil laki-laki itu otak api' batin Lucy sembari tetap bersembunyi di belakang dinding_

" _BRING IT ON, ICE CUBE!"_

' _Tunggu, jadi siapakah sebenarnya lelaki 11 tahun lalu?' batin gadis itu sambil beranjak pergi dari tempatnya langsung menuju kelas_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Bagitulah Levy-chan.." desah Lucy sambil menopangkan kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Levy menatap sahabatnya lalu tersenyum.

"Lu-chan, aku tahu kau ingin menemukan laki-laki yang sebenarnya" kata Levy. Lucy segera memalingkan mukanya untuk menghadap sahabatnya itu

"Tapi, soal perasaan, kurasa sebaiknya tidak harus lelaki 11 tahun lalu, biarkan perasaanmu itu mengalir dan menuju orang yang memang terbaik untkmu. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya Lu-chan" lanjut Levy sembari beranjak dari tempatnya dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lucy tersenyum lebar dan beranjak dari kursinya, "arigatou-ne Levy-chan, aku menghargainya!"

"Dan mengenai pekerjaan itu, kau setuju?" tanya Lucy memastikan

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

"Jadi, Lucy, kau mau kemana?" tanya Gray sembari menggendong tasnya. Lucy tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke salah satu stand es krim di atas bukit.

"Tak apa? Aku ada urusan nanti, jadi ya begitu" jelas gadis itu sembari berjalan bersebelahan dengan lelaki berambut raven. "Tentu"

Setelah sekitar 10 menit berjalan, Lucy dan Gray akhirnya tiba di bukit dan membeli es.

"Strawberry 1" pinta Lucy

"Es 1" kata Gray dengan bangga. Lucy dan sang penjual es tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung.

"Gray, maksudnya rasa apa" jelas Lucy sembari menunjukanes-es yang berada di roda itu. Gray menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, "nah itu yang kumaksud!"

Sekali lagi, Lucy dan sang penjual es menatapnya bingung disertai sweat drop. Akhirnyapun si penjual angkat bicara, "maksudmu es balok diserut?"

.

.

.

"Yap!"

 _JDENGG!_

"Baiklah..." lanjut sang penjual dengan senyuman aneh, sepertinya ia tidak menyangka seseorang akan memesan es balok yang diserut tanpa rasa.

Setelah mendapat es, keduanya berjalan menuju salah satu bench kayu dan duduk. Pemandangan kota Magnolia dari atas sana memang sangat indah. Matahari yang mulai terbenam dan suasana langit oranye serta kicauan burung sangat menunbuhkan aura ketenangan di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Lucy mengalihkan pandangan pada Gray yang masih memakan es tak berasanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Lucy ragu

"Mhm, ini sangat enak!"

Lucy hanya bersweat drop mendengar perkataan aneh lelaki di sebelahnya namun tertawa.

"Intinya kau hanya memakan air beku, air putih beku"

"Yap, dan air putih itu sehat" jelas Gray sambil tersenyum lebar kepada gadis di sebelahnya. Lucy hanya mengangguk menanggapi nya.

"Kau teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan Gray" jelas Lucy sembari tersenyum dan memakan esnya lagi.

Entah mengapa kata teman itu terasa menyakitkan di hati lelaki rambut raven tersebut, dan anehnya terasa begitu benar bagi gadis blonde itu.

Lucy segera menyalakan handphonenya untuk melihat jam. Disana tertulis pukul 05.00 (mereka pulang pukul 4)

"Gray, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, maafkan aku" kata gadis itu sembari membereskan barang-barangnya serta es yang dibelinya itu.

"Tak apa, aku senang. Perlu kuantar?"

"Oh, tidak-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sampai nanti Gray!" sahut gadis itu sembari melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuruni bukit

Gray hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya

'Sampai kapan aku tidak berani mengatakannya?' batin lelaki itu lalu memakan esnya bulat-bulat.

* * *

Setelah sampai di bawah, Lucy segera membuka HP-nya dan menghubungi orang yang selama ini tidak ia hubungi.

' _ **Hey, Natsu, kau ada waktu? Ada yang kuingin bicarakan'**_

Butuh waktu beberapa saat, ssampai akhirnya sebuah pesan terdengar memasuki HP-nya.

 _TRING TRING TRING_

' _ **Yo, Luce! Aku sedang di game centre bersama Erza dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana kalau aku ke rumahmu sepulang nanti?**_

' _ **Ah, kalau begitu, tidak apa bisa lain kali. Ini tidak terlalu penting'**_ tulisnya. Walaupun dalam hati gadis itu merasakan sedikit kekecewaan.

 _TRING TRING TRING_

' _ **Aku kangen menghabiskan waktu denganmu Luce :D'**_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Hati gadis itu berdekup kencang setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Lucy pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan lngkahnya dan membaca pesan itu sekali lagi.

'Ini bukan mimpi kan?' batinnya

' _ **Pastikan untuk tidak mengunci pintu balkonmu'**_

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung sambil melanjutkan jalannya. Entah mengapa, gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan emmpercayakan lelaki itu.

' _ **Baiklah, sampai nanti'**_

 _TRING TRING TRING_

' _ **Oke, hati-hati Luce'**_

Lucy menghembuskan napasnya sambil merasakan angin berhembus pelan menerpa mukanya, "sepertinya aku hanya akan diam di rumah huh.."

* * *

"Pa, ma, Lucy mau ke kamar dulu sebentar ya" kata gadis itu dengan senyuman sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tangga. Papanya hanya tersenyum sedangkan mamanya langsung berteriak, "Lucy nanti mama panggil kalau makanan sudah jadi ya"

Lucy tersenyum, "makasih ma"

Sesampainya di kamar, Lucy langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur raksasanya (?). Ia lalu teringat dengan ucapan Natsu untuk jangan mengunci pintu balkonnya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dan menuju ke pintu balkon untuk membuka kuncinya.

Gadis blonde itu memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat langit yang penuh bintang. Seraya menikmati angin yang berhembus, ia terduduk di salah satu kursi yang digunakan dirinya dan Natsu dulu.

Gadis itu menatap ke langit dan tersenyum, "Kau harus seperti bintang, huh? Selalu bersinar di tempat tergelap sekalipun.."

"Hmm.. kurasa aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya kusuka.."

"Siapa?"

Suara orang yang telah lama dikenalnya itu membuat Lucy sontak membalikan badannya. Dilihatnya asal suara itu adalah Natsu Dragneel.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Gadis yang masih kaget dengan kehadiran lelaki itu hanya terdiam menatap lelaki dihadapannya lekat.

"Heyaa Luce! Ah.. sudah beberapa minggu kita tidak seperti ini" sapa lelaki itu sambil melontarkan pandangan ke langit.

"Jadi siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Natsu dengan polos. Dengan otomatis wajah Lucy bersemu merah, "T-tidakk.. E-etto, bukan siapa siapa! Ya bukan siapa-siapa!" jawabnya sambil menggeleng kepala.

"Aneh seperti biasa huh, Weirdo"

 _BUGH!_

Sebuah bantal melayang di muka Natsu Dragneel yang menyebabkan lelaki itu kaget dan segera memalingkan muka kepada sang pelempar

"Itu buat ejekanmu" jelas Lucy dengan bangga

"Dua orang bisa memainkan ini Luce, bersiaplah!" sahut Natsu sembari mengambil bantal yang tadi dilemparkan gadis itu dan bantal di kursinya sendiri.

Gadis pirang yang sekarang bertangan kosong itu langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya, dikejar oleh sang prajurit perang bantal.

Detik berikutnya, kau hanya dapat mendengar suara bantal yang terlempar-lembar dan suara tertawa keduanya. Yap, tidak ada sedetikpun saat dimana Lucy Heartfilia merasa bosan dengan keberadaan Natsu Dragneel.

 _TOK TOK TOK, KREEKK_

Terlihat di pintu tersebut sang nyonya Heartfilia yang masih menggunakan celemek.

"Lucy, makanan sudah... Oh, halo Natsu!" sapa Layla Heartfilia sambil memasuki kamar anaknya yang lantainya telah dipenuhi bantal-bantal

"Perang bantal?" tanya wanita itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Keduanya mengangguk dan menatap wanita di pintu itu,

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka masa lalu kalian kurang bahagia" jelasnya polos. Natsu dan Lucy hanya dapat bersweat drop dan tertawa garing mengahadapi wanita itu.

"Ah, ya, apa kau baru datang Natsu? Tadi sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Um, ya, aku baru saja datang"

"Kau memanjat balkon?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, Natsu merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi ia akhirnya dapat mengangguk dengan gemeteran tentunya.

Anehnya, Layla hanya tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempol, "aku juga dulu suka memanjat dan itu mengasyikan!"

Sekali lagi, kedua anak muda di ruang itu bersweat drop mendengar sisi lain dari Nyonya Besar tersebut.

"Ah, lupakan saja, Natsu mau ikut makan malam?"

"Bolehkah aku?"

"Tentu saja, kau diundang kapanpun kau tahu?" kata Layla sembari menuju keluar kamar

Natsu yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar dengan segera mengikuti mama Lucy keluar kamar, "arigatou-ne Layla-san!"

Melihat kejadian itu, Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka keluar kamar. Ia tidak menyangka Natsu dapat dengan mudah akrab dengan orang tuanya seperti tadi.

"Oh, ya, Natsu" panggil Layla yang membuat Natsu dan Lucy menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Panggil saja mama kalau kau mau" jelas Layla dengan polos (sekali lagi).

Wajah kedua anak muda itu seketika memerah hebat! Sedangkan Layla, well, dia hanya tertawa simpul lalu memiringkan kepala sambil ditopang salah satu tangannya.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau!" lanjutnya dengan senyuman (entah senyuman jahat atau memang iklas)

.

.

.

.

"HEE?!"

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna-san? Untung pada chapter ini aku tidak terkena writer's block lagi!**

 **Ah aku sangat senang bisa mengupdate ini. Tolong beri masukan/pendapat di review ya.**

 **Aku baru saja melengkapi bio-ku, dan disana terdapat info mengenai karya-karyaku. Hati-hati beberapa mengandung spoiler! :D**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Aku baru saja mengganti usernameku, jadi ya, selamat membaca xD**

* * *

 _ **That Fateful Encounter**_

 **Chapter 13**

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Levy-san, Lucy-san" kata Juvia, sang pemilik toko. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Lucy dan Levy bekerja paruh waktu di toko roti Juvia.

Toko tersebut terkesan hangat dan dapat terbilang besar, lantainya terbuat dari kayu dan atapnya tinggi, disekelilingnya terdapat tempat-tempat kue yang ditutupi oleh kaca bening transparan. Terdapat juga beberapa tempat duduk ditengah ruangan tersebut.

"Juvia akan mengenalkan kalian pada beberapa staff" jelasnya sambil berjalan memasuki dapur pembuatan. Lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan yang sedang mengaduk adonan adalah Ichiya"

"Man~~"

"Dan di sebelah sana" katanya sambil menunjuk perempuan dengan rambut blonde menggelombang, "itu adalah Jenny"

"Hai hai!" sapanya

"Dipojok ruangan, lelaki yang sedang menata kue di oven adalah Lyon"

"Juvia~ Aku sungguh ingin melihat wajahmu!" sahut lelaki itu dari pojok yang membuat ketiganya bersweat drop.

"B-baiklah.., yang terakhir adalah Max" jelas Juvia sambil menunjuk lelaki yang sedang menciumi sapunya (?)

Melihat Max, Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Max? Kau bekerja disini?"

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum, "Hey Lucy, yap, aku bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih dengan sapu kesayanganku ini" jelasnya sembari sekali lagi menciumi sapunya

"Ew." Kata ketiga gadis itu bersamaan sembari membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju counter penjualan

"Baiklah, Lucy-san, Levy-san, kalian akan melayani pelanggan dalam pembelian. Disana terdapat kardus-kardus keccil yang digunakan untuk membungkus, dan pastik ada di setiap laci konter"

Levy dan Lucy mengangguk secara bersamaan. Juvia lalu tersenyum kepada mereka dengan lembut, "Juvia akan menemani kalian dulu pada hari pertama, shift kalian adalah 3 jam pada hari biasa, dan Sabtu 6 jam. Minggu kalian dapat berlibur karena karyawan tetap hari itu masih ada"

"Oke, terima kasih Juvia! Kami akan bekerja dengan sebaik mungkin!" sahut Levy sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya tanda semangat

"Juvia juga berterima kasih" . Ketika mereka baru saja berhenti mengobrol, bel pintu berbunyi dan seorang pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat bekerja!" sahut ketiganya lalu berjalan ke konter masing-masing.

Sabtu pagi itu merupakan sabtu yang begitu cerah, dan hari baru di tempat barupun dimulai.

* * *

"Cih, aku tak percaya ujian tinggal 2 bulan lagi" gerutu Gajeel sambil berlari pagi dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa Jellal selama ini tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka karena ia menggunakan earphone.

"Otakku sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda meledak" jelas Gray simpul sembari menjitaki kepalanya sementara Natsu masih sibuk mengamati pemandangan taman kota Magnolia yang indah.

Gray menepuk bahu Natsu pelan, "Oy-oy.."

Lelaki pinkish itu masih dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata sahabatnya tersebut. Gajeel pun akhirnya tertawa pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Tidak lama kemudian..

 _BUAGHH!_

"HAHAHAHA!". Gray dan Gajeel tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat apa yang terjadi. Natsu Dragneel baru saja menabrak tiang listrik.

"OUCH! Hey kalian kenapa tidak memberi tahuku!" sahut si pinkish yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya, Jellal langsung melepas earphonenya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun tidak berhenti berlari.

"BHUAHAHAHAHA!"

Sayangnya, dewi fortuna tidak berada di sisinya. Saking sibuk menertawakan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada pohon. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi

 _BUAGHH !_

"WAKAKAKAKAK!" sekali lagi Gray dan Gajeel tertawa terbahak-bahak ria, lalu diikuti dengan lelaki berambut pinkish. Tak lama setelahnya, Gray dan Gajeelpun berhenti tertawa, sedangkan Natsu hanya mampu menatap ke arah Jellal dengan tatapan horror.

Pohon yang ditabrak lelaki berambut biru itu adalah POHON DUREN. Dan tanpa lelaki berambut biru itu sadari, salah satu buahnya mulai goyang dan akan jatuh.

Tatapan nakal Gray dan Gajeelpun berubah seperti tatapan Natsu

 _KREKK KEREKKK BUSHHH BUAGGHH!_

"JELLAL!"

 _Well_ , menurut saksi mata, beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu, ia mendengar bunyi sirene ambulans dari rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang,tapi langit terlihat begitu gelap. Lucy dan Levypun baru saja keluar dari toko roti milik Juvia untuk segera pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Kebetulan hari ini, Erza, Mira, dan Lucy berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama

 _TRING TRING TRING_

"Halo?" sapa gadis berambut blonde yang baru saja menyelesaikan shiftnya.

" _ **Hai, Lucy, kurasa aku dan Mira tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang"**_ jelas suara milik perempuan berambut scarlet yang terdengar di tetepon.

Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun tersenyum mengerti, "tak apa Erza, tapi kalau boleh kutanya, apa kau sedang ada urusan penting?"

" _ **Tidak, tidak. Aku, Mira, Natsu, dan yang lainnya lagi di rumah sakit"**_

"HEE?! Siapa yang sakit?!" teriak gadis blonde itu dengan panik.

" _ **Etto.. Jellal mengalami kecelakaan.."**_ kata Erza di telepon. Dengan segera Lucy membekap mulutnya kaget.

'Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Jellal'batin Lucy

"Baiklah Erza, apa boleh aku kesana sekarang?" tanya Lucy dengan ragu.

" _ **Tentu-tentu, lagipula ia sudah sadarkan diri. Hati-hati Lucy"**_

"Um! Terima kasih Erza!" sahut Lucy sembari menutup teleponnya. Levy yang dari tadi berdiri di samping gadis itu menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Siapa yang masuk rumah sakit, Lu-chan?"

Lucy melihat sahabatnya lalu tersenyum simpul, "Jellal, kau tahu? Sekertaris OSIS sekolah kita. Aku berencana untuk menjenguknya sekarang"

Mulut gadis berambut biru itu membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna, "boleh aku ikut Lu?"

"Kurasa yang lain tidak akan keberatan, ayo Levy-chan" ajak Lucy sembari berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

"Um!"

* * *

"Permisi suster, dimanakah ruang pasien bernama Jellal Fernandez?" tanya Lucy pada salah satu suster penjaga.

Suster tersebut menunjuk salah satu ruangan di pojok koridor, "di sebelah sana, ruang nomor 345"

"Terima kasih"

Dengan perlahan, kedua gadis dengan warna rabut mencolok itu menelusuri koridor, dan membuka pintu ruang 345 tersebut. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang mereka kenal sedang mengerumuni tempat tidur pasien.

Lucy dan Levy segera berjalan masuk, "Hai minna!" Dengan serentak, keenamnya membalikkan badan.

Mata gadis blonde itu segera membelalak lebar ketika melihat bahwa Natsu dan Gray berada di ruang yang sama.

'aku memang melihat mereka di koridor tadi, tapi, apa mereka memang sedekat itu?' batin Lucy

"kalian berdua kenal satu sama lain?"

"Um ya?" kata Gray dan Natsu bersamaan. Detik berikutnya mereka berdua terus memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan yang aneh, membuat Erza segera menjitak keduanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Satu hal yang membuat pikiran gadis itu semakin bingung, panggilan 'otak api' itu kembali terlontar dari Gray kepada Natsu.

'Ikuti saja perasaanmu Lucy, ingat kata Levy' batinnya sambil menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

Lucy yang tidak menyadari dirinya diperhatikan Natsu dan Gray secara bersamaan, segera memperkenalkan Levy .

"Minna, ini Levy, dia adalah sahabatku. Dia ingin ikut menjenguk Jellal"

"Ohayou.." sapa Levy dengan pelan. Dilihatnya Jellal terduduk di kasurnya dan tersenyum tanda terima kasih.

"Jadi, kenapa Jellal bisa masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Lucy

"Tertabrak atau terjatuh atau dijambret?" tanya Levy dengan antusias yang menyebabkan seluruh ruangan hanya bersweat drop.

"Sebenarnya.." kata Gray

"Dia.." lajut Gajeel

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga belum tahu kenapa kau masuk ke rumah sakit.." kata Mira sembari menaruh jarinya di kening, Erza pun mengangguk setuju sementara para lelaki di sana hanya menggigit bibir.

Tak lama kemudian Natsu menghembuskan napas dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka, "Ia menetawakanku, lalu menabrak pohon. Sayangnya itu pohon duren, lalu buahnya terjatuh dari pohon tepat dikepala Jellal. Detik berikutnya kita melihat duren 2 warna, merah dan hijau sementara si Meteor itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri"

.

.

.

"HEEE?!"

"JELLAL KAU SUNGGUH BODOH!" sahut Erza yang kemudian memukul-mukuli Jellal tanpa perasaan.

* * *

Setelah hari Sabtu yang tragis itu, matahari kembali bersinar terang menandakan hari yang baru. Lelaki berambut salmon itu sedang mengutak-atik kameranya sembari duduk di atas bukit didampingi oleh si gadis blonde.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Mengganti lensa.." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kamera tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Natsu dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah.. pemandangannya bagus banget" jelas Natsu sembari menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Hey, Luce, bagaimana dengan Ice Prick?", lanjutnya

"Maksudmu?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Ice-Prick, bagaimana?" tanya Natsu dengan tatapan intens.

Pipi gadis itu memerah, dan dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju pemandangan Kota Magnolia dengan tersenyum, "entah Natsu, Gray menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak tahu aku ingin dia sebagai apa. Lagipula perasaanku belum jelas."

Mulut pemuda itu membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna, lalu ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, souka. Hey kau belum memberitahuku siapa cowo satu lagi!"

"Cowo satu lagi?" tanya Lucy heran. Setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Natsu, pipi gadis itu memerah kembali.

"Geez, Luce kalau kau sakit seharusnya tidak usah ikut" jelas Natsu sembari menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"AKU TIDAK SAKIT!"

"Ya, tentu saja tidak sakit" kata pemuda itu dengan sarkastik. Lucy hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Jadi, siapa?"

"Aku tidak memberitahumu!" cetus Lucy

"Ayolah Luce, aku ini sahabatmu" jelasnya dengan tatapan seperti anjing kecil hilang. Lucy tertawa simpul.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Wlee~" ledek gadis itu ria sembari berdiri dan berlari. Dengan cepat Natsu melingkarkan kamera di lehernya, dan mengejar gadis itu.

"KEMBALI KAU!" sahutnya sembari tertawa. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya lelaki itu dapat menangkap si gadis blonde, sayangnya, tanah yang mereka injak tersebut licin dan mereka akhirnya berguling-guling sampai ke kaki bukit. Natsu berada di bawah dan Lucy di atas.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang 'aneh', keduanya langsung membenarkan posisi duduk mereka seperti semula. Agar suasana disana tidak 'berat' dengan cepat Natsu berdiri dan meletakkan kamera di bench depan mereka lalu mengeset timernya

Ia kembali dan duduk di sebelah gadis tersebut, "Luce, lihat ke kamera!" sahutnya sembari menunjukkan grins khasnya. Dengan cepat Lucy pun tersenyum manis menghadap kamera.

 _CLICK_

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memoto?" tanya Lucy sembari mencoba berdiri. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Natsu mengeset kamera untuk memotret mereka 2x.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Natsu menarik tangan Lucy. Gadis tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke dalam pangkuan lelaki di sampingnya. Melihat gadis itu terjatuh dalam pangkuannya, Natsu menatap gadis tersebut dengan smirk-nya, dan Lucy hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah merah merona.

 _CLICK_

Bunyi kamera seakan tidak terdengar, keduanya tetap terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Lucy menatap mata onyx pemuda itu dalam dalam dan Natsu menatap mata coklat gadis tersebut dengan lekat. Jarak diantar keduanya pun semakin berkurang, lalu...

.

.

.

.

"Mama, itu Natsu Dragneel!" sahut anak kecil dari kejauhan. Dengan cepat keduanya menjauh dari satu sama lain dengan pipi memerah.

Natsu segera berdiri dan mengambil kameranya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya tersebut pada anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari mendekatinya sembari membawa selembar foto.

"Kau, kau Natsu Dragneel kan?!" tanya anak itu dengan bersemangat walau napasnya ngos-ngosan. Natsu hanya tersenyum pada anak itu lalu mengangguk.

Wajah anak kecil itu sungguh berseri-seri, dengan cepat ia menunjukkan foto yang dipegangnya dan sebuah bolpoin hitam, "Aku sungguh menyukai foto-fotomu! Bolehkah aku minta tanda-tangan?"

Mendengar permintaan anak itu, Natsu segera mengambil foto dan bolpoin hitam tersebut lalu menandatanganinya. Ia mengembalikan foto itu kepada pemiliknya dan menunjukkan grinsnya, "Ini, kiddo, terima kasih karena menyukai fotoku"

Anak kecil itu dengan segera mengambilnya lalu tersenyum, "arigatou!" lalu berlari menuju mamanya.

Melihat hal itu, Lucy segera berdiri dan mendekati Natsu, "ini pertama kalinya aku melihat fansmu"

"Nah, tidak terlalu banyak orang tertarik fotografi Luce" jelas Natsu sembari tersenyum. Lucy pun mengangguk setuju.

Natsu kemudian menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam sembari tersenyum nakal, "baiklah Luce, siapa yang sampai di game centre terakhir traktir makan yang duluan, jaa-ne!"

Detik berikutnya, Natsu sudah berlari menjauhi bukit itu sementara Lucy menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri lalu dengan cepat mengejar sahabatnya yang idiot itu.

"NATSU KAU CURANG!"

* * *

"Luce, ayo kita main Mario-Kart!" sahut Natsu sembari mendekati salah satu permainan tersebut. Lucy hanya menghembuskan napas dan mendekatinya.

"Aku yakin aku dapat mengalahkanmu!" sahut Natsu dengan antusias.

Lucy menunjukkan smirk-nya lalu duduk di salah satu mesin permainan tersebut, "siapa yang kalah boleh memberikan 1 perintah pada yang kalah, setuju?"

Natsu kembali menunjukkan smirknya lalu mengangguk, "setuju!"

Keduanya menekan pedal sebagai tombol start lalu memilih karakter

"Hey, Yoshi itu karakter favoritku!" gerutu Natsu ketika mengetahui bahwa karakter Yoshi telah dipilih oleh sahabatnya.

"Itu juga favoritku" jelas Lucy bangga. Natsu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih karakter Dry Bones. Keduanya memilih sirkuit dan menekan tombol ready.

3..

2..

1..

"START!"

Keduanya menekan pedal gas dan melaju cepat, Lucy berada di peringkat kedua dan Natsu pertama. Tak lama kemudian terdapat mystery box, Lucy mendapatkan shell merah sedangkat Natsu mendapat item kotak palsu

Sebelum Natsu sempat menggunakan itemnya, Lucy menembakan shell merahnya dan mobil Natsu pun terguling.

 _WHUSHH_

Lucy sekarang berada di peringkat pertama!

"Haha, kejar aku kalau bisa Natsu!" sahut Lucy sembari tetap fokus memperhatikan layar di depannya.

"Ugh!"

Selama 5 menit game berlangsung, posisi keduanya sama sekali belum berubah. Biarpun begitu, keduanya tetap se-kompetitif sebelumnya.

"Hey Luce, berhentilah mengeluarkan kotak palsu! Pisangku sama sekali tidak berguna!" sahut Natsu ketika sekali lagi karakternya terguling.

"Dewi fortuna memihakku hahaha" kata gadis blonde itu sambil tertawa.

Ketika keduanya sudah melihat garis finis, Natsu hanya dapat menghela napas tanda menyerah. Tapi kemudian, didengarnya suara aneh dari dalam mesin tersebut.

Natsupun akhirnya mengerti tanda suara tersebut dan menunjukkan smirknya, "Luce sepertinya Dewi Fortuna itu di-pi-hak-ku"

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "huh?"

 _SYUNGG!_

Terlihat bom terbang berwarna biru yang selalu menyerang peringkat pertama, "ah!". Mobil karakter milik Lucy pun terguling tepat sebelum garis finis. Dari belakang, Natsu menekan pedal gas sekeras mungkin dan akhirnya ia sampai pertama

"YOSH!" sahutnya dengan bahagia sembari turun dari mesin tersebut.

Lucy yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hanya dapat melongo sembari turun dari mesin tersebut.

"Luce, kau harus mentraktirku makan, dan melakukan 1 hal yang kupertintahkan~" kata Natsu dengan bahagia, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat balon

"URUSAI!" teriak Lucy dengan kesal.

"A-aye.."

Keduanya pun akhirnya keluar dari game centre menuju restoran terdekat dan makan. Tentu saja seketika dompet Lucy itu menjadi lebih tipis dari selembar kertas karena sahabatnya yang dikenal 'seperti serigala kelaperan'

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 1, keduanya pun sudah selesai makan. Natsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan perintahnya pada gadis itu.

"Luce, aku akan menggunakan perintahku sekarang" jelas Natsu sembari mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan kameranya dan mulai mengatur cahaya, "apa?" tanya Lucy sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oke, katakan 'sejak bertemu Natsu Dragneel, tidak pernah aku memikirkan seseorang yang lebih penting darinya. Dan aku sungguh mencintainya' lalu aku akan merekamnya" jelas Natsu sembari tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar itu, wajah Lucy langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan cepat ia menjitak kepala Natsu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ouch! Apa maksudmu Lucy?" tanya Natsu sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak.

"Mana mungkin aku mau mengatakannya!" sahut Lucy sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu.

"Ini hanya perintah Luce, kau tidak berpikir ini beneran kan?" tanya Natsu sembari menunjukkan smirknya.

'Kau tidak tahu Natsu, mungkin saja apa yang kukatakan itu memang benar' batin Lucy sembari menjitak kepalanya sendiri frustasi

"Ugh, baiklah. Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun, kalau tidak kau mati!" sahut Lucy dengan tatapan maut.

"Aye.."

Lucy menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam, ia lalu melihat Natsu mengacungkan jari jempolnya tanda siap.

"Sejak bertemu Natsu.. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan seseorang yang lebih penting darinya..." kata Lucy dengan muka merah merona. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan menuju jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari menutupi mukanya.

"Dan aku sungguh mencintainya.." lanjut gadis itu sembari menatap lagi ke kamera.

 _CLICK_

Tanda selesai merekam pun berbunyi, Natsu segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gadis di depannya dan tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyum tanpa dosa tersebut, Lucy hanya dapat membiarkan dirinya ikut tersenyum dengan lelaki itu.

Memang, tidak pernah ada suasana yang membosankan ketika Natsu Dragneel ada di sampingnya.

"Aku akan memesan minuman lagi, kau mau?" tanya Lucy seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya lain kali kau mentraktirku lain kali karena aku sungguh dirugikan disini" cetus Lucy sembari berjalan ke tempat pemesanan.

"Weirdo" kata Natsu lalu tertawa. Gadis blonde itu tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya lagi, "hey aku dapat mendengarmu!"

"Aku tahu" kata Natsu bangga.

Lucypun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dan berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan.

Natsu tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga Luce" katanya dengan pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menaatap kamera berisi video tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku juga tidak pernah memikirkan seseorang yang lebih penting darimu. Dan aku sungguh mencintaimu"

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana minna-san? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian ya!**

 **Aku akan memulai konflik sebenarnya di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Dan untuk info update ficku, silahkan lihat di bio ^-^**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**

 ***urusai = shut up**


End file.
